Constelaciones en alta mar
by puckyblack
Summary: Robin quedó huérfano, fue adoptado por el capitán Bruce Wayne, empezó su vida en el mar y conoció a Starfire, todo esto a la edad de 9 años. Desafortunadamente los 2 chicos solo tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos por un par de meses, tiempo suficiente para poner sus vidas de cabeza para siempre. 10 años después ¿Podrán volver a encontrarse? UniversoAlterno
1. Estrellas

_Alternative Universe ;) _

* * *

**1**

**Estrellas**

El mar parecía infinito, incluso si entrecerraba un poco los ojos se llegaba a perder la línea del horizonte que dividía al océano del cielo azul.

Observar este mismo paisaje cada día por semanas o meses podría parecerle aburrido a cualquiera pero no a Richard Grayson, el chico de apenas 9 años estaba recargado en uno de los barandales, con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza apoyada en ellos, no hacía mucho que su vida en el mar había empezado, hace 6 meses se encontraba en tierra firme en un lugar llamado Gotham con sus padres en casa, o más bien lo que él llamaba casa, un circo ambulante donde los padres del chico eran las estrellas principales, trapecistas que solían hacer un acto donde ambos volaban por el aire, Richard siempre los veía maravillado, él mismo en algunas ocasiones los acompañaba en el acto con el sobrenombre de Robin, su madre solía decir que él era un chico maravilla que había nacido en el aire.

Su madre solía decir eso, pero ya no, ella junto con su padre habían muerto, un error en la coreografía y cayeron hacia la nada o al menos eso le parecía a Richard, los vio caer por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que sus cuerpos traspasaron la red y tocaron el suelo, la red se había roto, un "accidente" había dicho el dueño del circo y un montón de personas más que a Richard simplemente no le había importado recordar.

Hace seis meses "Robin" había quedado huérfano, él no tenía idea de que iba a pasar con su vida, no tenía parientes ni conocía a nadie pero de todas formas eso no le importaba mucho, casi nada le importaba ya, el chico simplemente hubiera deseado quedarse en el circo por siempre, después de todo era lo único que conocía.

Lo único que él conocía pero aparentemente sus padres conocían más, después de un par de semanas llego un hombre que jamás en su vida había visto, resultaba que sus padres habían dejado un testamento, a Robín no se le había permitido ver este documento porque bueno, después de todo solo era un chico de 8 años (en ese entonces), en dicho testamento ambos habían acordado que si algo les llegaba a pasar la custodia del muchacho quedaría en manos de Bruce Wayne, al parecer este hombre había sido gran amigo de su padre cuando ambos eran jóvenes.

Bruce Wayne resultó ser el capitán de un gran barco muy reconocido alrededor de casi todos los mares del mundo, Robin tenía que admitir que la primera vez que lo vio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco…intimidado, el hombre era enorme (aunque claro, Robin era un chico un poco bajo para su edad, hecho que le costaba mucho aceptar) y su forma de vestir lo hacía verse tan…sombrío, Bruce Wayne traía una camisa y pantalones negros, sus pantalones estaban llenos de bolsillos y a su cintura parecía haber 4 cinturones con pequeños compartimentos en cada uno pero esto era casi imperceptible ya que a todos lados y en cada momento solía cubrirse con una gran capa negra que estaba rasgada en picos hacía el final y que tenía pegada una especie de capucha que cubria casi siempre la cabeza de Bruce, llegando a ocultar sus ojos, tiempo después el chico maravilla descubriría que este hombre usualmente era llamado por el sobrenombre de "Batman" por sus aspecto algo tenebroso y su tendencia a trabajar a todas horas, incluso a preferir las expediciones nocturnas, había rumores de que "Batman" tenía murciélagos en las celdas de su barco para aterrorizar a sus prisioneros.

Robin nunca vio ningún murciélago, lo checo varias veces, claro que se suponía que estaba prohibido para él ir a las celdas der barco pero eso solo le hizo sentir más curiosidad.

En fin, Robin había pasado estos últimos meses con su nuevo guardián, todavía no sentía ganas de llamarlo padre adoptivo, y aunque al principio el chico se había sentido renuente a irse del circo (porque admitámoslo, a que niño no le gustaría pasarse su niñez en un circo ambulante) después de conocer las maravillas y la aventura del mar, Robin no podría imaginarse haciendo otra cosa, con "Batman" visitaba desde desiertos tan desolados que lo único que había era arena hasta bosques tan densos de arboles que la luz no alcanzaba a iluminar completamente, también tenía la oportunidad de conocer mucha gente nueva e interesante: piratas, reyes e incluso gente que juraba poseer habilidades mágicas (no que Robin creyera en eso, pero era divertido de todas formas).

Lo único que no le gustaba tanto era tener que seguir con sus lecciones en el barco, en el circo sus padres eran los que le enseñaban y hacían divertidas las materias y lecturas, en cambio en el barco había un profesor particular que pasaba las 3 horas que tenía que estudiar leyendo libros aburridos con una voz demasiado monótona para su gusto. En el barco había otra persona con la que Robin se sentía cómodo, Alfred el asistente personal del capitán (Batman), él a diferencia de los demás integrantes de la tripulación no lo trataba como si fuera un niño ignorante, Robin odiaba que lo trataran como niño, nadie lo tomaba en serio salvo Batman y Alfred, pero Batman estaba siempre muy ocupado o desinteresado por lo que la única persona con la que podía hablar libremente era Alfred.

El chico maravilla dejo soltar un suspiro, se estaba haciendo tarde y podía ver como el ambiente se tornaba de un color rojizo mientras que el cielo empezaba a pintarse con nubes moradas y anaranjadas.

Se puso de espaldas al barandal y volteo la cabeza hacia arriba, algunas estrellas alcanzaban a verse, en especial una que brillaba más que las demás, sintió curiosidad por esa estrella, más adelante tendría que buscarla en la biblioteca, era un hábito de él buscar sobre las constelaciones y los fenomenos estelares.

Con la vista fija en la estrella empezó a caminar con la intención de dirigirse a la escotilla y bajar hasta la biblioteca que estaba en el tercer nivel de la nave, siguió su camino y cuando estaba ya a unos cuantos metros de su destino por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a distinguir una mancha roja, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que escucho una voz:

-Hola! como te...-la voz se había acercado a él demasiado rápido que sintió como algo lo tumbaba al suelo

-Ouch!

-Eeep!

El chico termino boca abajo con algo presionando su espalda, trato de levantarse usando sus manos quitándose el bulto de encima, para su sorpresa el bulto protestó

-Ay!

Poniéndose de rodillas Robin pudo observar mejor el bulto que resulto ser ningún bulto sino una niña con vestido morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y botas blancas, su color de piel era levemente anaranjado, como si hubiera estado por mucho tiempo en el sol pero no se veía mal solo fuera de lo usual, su cabello era rojo intenso, unos tonos menos que el color del vino, la niña lo miraba con grandes ojos verdes y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

A Robin le irritó esta niña, que hacía corriendo por ahí tropezando con él y tirándolo al piso? al chico no le gustaban las interrupciones ni mucho menos los demás niños que para él le parecían infantiles e idiotas.

Por mucho que quería gritarle decidió mejor ignorarla, se levanto con toda la dignidad que pudo (estaba un poco adolorido) y retomó su camino, la niña se levanto igual de rápido y empezó a seguirlo

-Perdón por tirarte, te vi desde el otro lado del barco y pensé que si no corría no te alcanzaría!- dijo alegremente casi pisandole los talones, Robin se limitó a gruñir tratando de proyectar su irritación pero la niña o no se dio cuenta o no le importó.

-Me llamo Kori, pero todos me dicen Starfire - ante esto el chico bufó, claramente en tono de burla por el nombre, "Starfire" ni se inmutó

-Vengo con mi familia y otras personas, soy de un reino al norte de Vegana- Robin reconocía ese lugar, estaba al oriente, nunca había ido hasta allá solo había leído sobre Vegana en libros y ahora que lo notaba la niña tenía un acento raro, era obvio que no estaba hablando en su lengua natal

-Estaba muy aburrida desde que llegamos pero luego te vi, no sabía que dentro de la tripulación de este barco estaba un niño igual que...ay!- Robin se detuvo en seco haciendo que Starfire casi se estrellara con el de nuevo, el chico dio la vuelta lentamente para quedar cara a cara con la chica.

-Yo no soy un niño! y no tengo tiempo para andar "jugando" con niñitas de 6 años!- le dijo enojado, tal vez así la niña se iría llorando a otro lado, pensó maliciosamente

Pero Starfire no hizo eso, su cara paso de estar sorprendida a enojada:

-Tengo 8 años! no 6!- contesto indignada dando una patada al suelo - además claramente eres un niño! eres tan pequeño como yo!

Eso último dio en el clavo, como ya había mencionado antes Robin era un "poco" susceptible cuando de su estatura se trataba

-Pequeño? a quien le llamas pequeño niña? deja de molestarme! estaba a punto de ir a la biblioteca a buscar sobre estrellas en libros de astronomía que tu no entenderías! además tu...que?- Robin estaba a punto de decirle que ella parecía una niña de 5 años que debería de estar molestando a su "mami" cuando Starfire lo sorprendió con una gran sonrisa, su enojo e indignación claramente olvidados

-Yo se montones sobre estrellas y constelaciones!- Starfire volteó hacia el cielo señalando la estrella que Robin había estado viendo hace unos momentos -eso era lo que mirabas verdad? aquella estrella! pero no es una estrella! es Venus! por eso brilla tanto!- la niña dijo emocionada con una alegría tan grande que parecía como si hoy fuera su cumpleaños

A Robin le tomó un poco componerse de la repentina actitud de la chica, pestañeo varias veces mirándola a la cara y luego regreso su mirada al cielo

-Venus? como sabes que es Venus?- preguntó, el deseo de deshacerse de Starfire había sido más débil que su curiosidad

-Porque no parpadea!- respondió Starfire con una sonrisa - sólo es visible poco antes del amanecer, o poco después del anochecer! como te llamas?

Starfire se le quedó mirando al chico maravilla mientras este observaba el cielo, con la misma gran sonrisa en la cara junto sus manos en su regazo y se paro muy recta, Galfore le había dicho que esta era la posición correcta cuando se hacían introducciones. Por la emoción de conocer a alguien de su edad casi había olvidado sus modales pero nunca era tarde para corregir sus errores

-Me llamo Robin- dijo éste regresando su mirada a Starfire - Starfire verdad?- le pregunto señalándola con el dedo

La niña asintió efusivamente

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, después de todo la chica no parecía tan insoportable.

-Que más sabes de las estrellas?

* * *

Pues sí, otro fanfic, porque quien se puede cansar de los Teen Titans? je, claro que aquí no son "superheroes" son poderes ni nada por el estilo pero su esencia es la misma ;) nunca había hecho un fic así por lo que escribirlo se me hizo muy divertido :)

díganme que les pareció? tal vez lo continué más rápido con un poquito de motivación! ;D

(por cierto, no soy así super experta master en astronomía ni nada por el estilo, por si estoy mal en algo no duden aclararme!)

peace out!

_Nunca deja sobrevivientes. -Si no deja sobrevivientes... ¿esas historias quién demonios las cuenta?_

_-Jack Sparrow_


	2. La Princesa

**2**

**La Princesa**

-Espera un momento- dijo Robin levantando su cara del gran libro que los dos chicos estaban leyendo, habían ido a la biblioteca después de todo y encontraron un atlas del cielo, el libro era lo suficiente grande para leerlo juntos por lo que decidieron sentarse en un sofá y extender el libro sobre su s regazos

-Batman, eh…Bruce, no me dijo que íbamos a tener pasajeros en esta misión, solo íbamos a escoltar a los…-su voz se fue apagando debido a la epifanía que acababa de tener, miró a Starfire con la boca abierta sorprendido. Starfire evitaba su mirada un poco apenada, eso fue todo lo que necesito para confirmar sus sospechas

-¡La familia real de Tamaran!- dijo Robin levantándose de un salto tirando el libro al suelo, Starfire se apresuró a recogerlo –entonces ¡Tú debes ser la princesa! ¿Verdad?

Batman siempre solía resumir la información sobre la misión en cuestión a Robin, a veces el chico se interesaba en ciertas misiones y preguntaba más sobre el asunto, otras veces estas parecían demasiado aburridas para llamar su atención. Cuando Batman le dijo que iban a escoltar a la familia real desde el puerto de Forana hasta la región Citadel, a Robin simplemente no le importo saber más de los miembros de la familia, sólo sabia que eran los reyes con sus dos hijas y una docena de sirvientes. Las ropas de Starfire no se veían que pertenecieran a ninguna clase de sirviente.

-¿Starfire?- insistió el chico, era obvio que Starfire era la princesa, entonces ¿Por qué seguía terca en negarlo?

La chica suspiro derrotadamente –Sí, soy la princesa de Tamaran, la primera al trono...¡ah! la segunda, sí, la segunda- se corrigió rápidamente la chica

-¿eh? Entonces ¿porque dijiste que eras la primera?- preguntó Robin alzando una ceja, por alguna razón sentía que Starfire le estaba ocultando más que el simple titulo de nobleza.

Starfire se mordió el labio nerviosa, miro de un lado a otro por la habitación cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie que pudiera oírlos –es…complicado- dijo finalmente jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos –Cuando nací fui nombrada como la heredera al trono pero hace unas semanas, cuando nos anunciaron sobre este viaje, pase a estar en segundo lugar-

Robin la miro por unos momentos, parecía decir la verdad –y…¿eso te molesta?- preguntó cuidadosamente Robin, él creía que sí era algo para molestarse era como si la hubieran bajado de nivel, él estaría molesto.

-¡Oh no! Yo nunca quise la corona, es demasiada responsabilidad para mí, en cambio mi hermana- su semblante cambió, ya no estaba nerviosa, tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero esta sonrisa no se refleja en sus ojos, era como si recordara un momento agridulce –Kommi, eh…le dicen Blackfire, ¡ella es perfecta para ser reina! ¡Es fuerte y segura de sí misma y muy inteligente! Definitivamente ella merece ser la heredera al trono…-

-Se oye demasiado buena para ser cierto, ¿eh?- dijo, él ya había visto a la hermana mayor en un par de ocasiones, parecía tener entre 14 o 15 años pero hablaba como un adulto, lo sabía porque los adultos la escuchaban, la incluían en sus conversaciones, no como a Robin que varias veces fue corrido de la sala de juntas con un "fuera! ve a jugar por ahí" ¡pff! como si él jugara. A Robin no le había agradado la hermana mayor, se veía demasiado arrogante y hasta maliciosa para su gusto además ella era otra de las personas que lo trataba como un niño.

-No es eso, solo me preocupa, los reyes nunca fueron muy buenos con Blakcfire- ni conmigo, pensó Starfire –que de repente hayan aceptado que mi hermana fuera la heredera es demasiado…raro, en especial con este inesperado viaje, yo no…- Starfire movió la cabeza hacia los lados en negación, no quería ni siquiera pensar que era lo que tramaba el rey, quien no era la persona más paternal del mundo.

Robin entrecerró los ojos mirando con suspicacia a Starfire, los reyes eran sus padres y aún así los nombraba como si solo fueran sus gobernantes, decidió no preguntar más, era obvio que a Starfire le incomodaba el tema

-¿Estas molesto? ¿Ya no querrás ser mi amigo porque soy la princesa?- le pregunto Starfire con la voz algo temblorosa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estaría molesto?- le respondió Robin con una sonrisa y tocándole el hombro a la chica para que esta lo volteara a ver, sus ojos estaban algo brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, Robin se incomodo por esto, no sabía consolar a las personas que lloran –eh…¡no llores!- le dijo casi gritando, la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Digo, no quise decirlo así, sino que…no llores, ¿ok?- volvió a decir esta vez suavemente –y de todas formas ¡al principio no quería ser tu amigo aunque no fueras la princesa! Jaja- dijo Robin en tono de broma, la chica tal vez no entendió bien lo que quería decir por lo que sus ojos empezaron a mojarse nuevamente, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente

-No! No, no no! No lo decía así- dijo Robin con sus brazos extendido hacia la chica y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, el chico maravilla no era tan maravilloso consolando gente -¡sí quiero ser tu amigo! ¡En serio! Es más ¡ya somos amigos!

Con las manos aun extendidas hacía Starfire el chico quedo como paralizado esperando por la reacción de la chica, sentía que si hacía cualquier movimiento brusco ésta empezaría a llorar otra vez. Starfire en cambio soltó una risita y después volteo a ver a Robin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Por alguna razón Robin sintió algo raro en el estomago, "debí de haber comido algo que me hizo mal" pensó el chico, aunque la sensación no era tan desagradable como para confundirla con malestar, dejó su estomago y la comida fuera de sus pensamientos aliviado de que Starfire no hubiera llorado.

-¿Ya somos amigos?- preguntó Starfire ladeando la cabeza

-No- Starfire se quedo helada por unos momentos, Robin se apresuró a añadir –¡Mejores amigos!

Starfire se abalanzo sobre el chico para abrazarlo fuertemente, este de la sorpresa no supo que hacer, la chica era muy fuerte, más de lo que aparentaba ya que logro levantar a Robin del suelo unos cuantos centímetros.

El chico maravilla no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos ni cosas por el estilo así que se apresuró a apartar a Starfire con los brazos bien extendidos.

-¿No tienes hambre? ¡Yo tengo mucha hambre! – dijo nerviosamente, no tenía tanta hambre como decía pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para cambiar el tema de cosas cursis como estas –¡vamos a la cocina!- dijo dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos por Silkye!- grito Starfire mientras corría detrás de Robin

* * *

Silkie resultó ser el "pequeño" cachorro de Starfire, claro que no tenía nada de pequeño el animal era casi del tamaño de un labrador adulto, era completamente blanco, con ojos azules oscuros e igual de hiperactivo que su dueña, cuando Starfire los "presento" el perro tumbo a Robin al suelo para lamerle la cara, para cuando Starfire puedo separar a Silkie el chico maravilla ya tenía la cara y el cabello completamente cubierto de saliva de perro.

Las siguientes semanas con Starfire en el barco resultaron ser muy divertidas, ella le presento también a Galfore, su "niñera" que era un hombre con demasiado cabello en la cara, espeso y rojo (uno tonos menos intenso que el de Starfire) y era un poco intimidante pero después resulto ser más dulce que un oso de peluche (aunque a Robin no le gustaba mucho la analogía no se le ocurría otra para descubrir al gigante guardián de Starfire).

Galfore también se encargaba de darle las lecciones Starfire y resultaba ser un mejor profesor que el que Robin tenía por lo que las mañanas también se las pasaba con Starfire en "clase".

Era raro el momento en que ambos no estuvieran juntos, en varias ocasiones incluso el sueño los había tomado por sorpresa en la cubierta del barco, solían subir a ver las estrellas y compararlas con el libro que habían encontrado.

Incluso Silkie ya no parecía tan mala compañia, al menos ya no lo babeaba tanto como al principio y Robin tenía que admitir que era una gran mascota.

Desafortunadamente el destino de la familia real estaba cada día más cerca, en total el viaje tenía una duración de 3 meses, ya habían pasado dos de esos meses y aunque le resultaba extrañamente triste el separarse de Starfire (y decía extrañamente porque ahora ya no podía imaginarse el barco sin su compañía) ninguno de los dos hacia ningún comentario al respecto, tendrían que aprovechar todo lo que pudieran ese último mes juntos, además no era como si nunca más se volverían a ver, Robin podría visitarla en Tamaran cuando quisiera le había asegurado Starfire.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que las circunstancias los separarían tan repentinamente y por tanto tiempo...

* * *

Otro capitulo! en menos de dos días! me sorprendo de mí misma :) pero no esperen que actualice diario, digo, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

bueeeeno, el siguiente capitulo ya es cuando empieza el conflicto, dun dun dun duuuuun!

y ya se que todo el asunto con Balckfire puede parecer un poco aburrido en este cap, pero es necesario para toda la historia ok?

y se acuerdan cuando dije que no iba a haber superpoderes? pues no va haber! pero sí va a estar un poco fantasioso el asunto ;) incluso para Robin, pero bueno decir más ya sería adelantarme.

díganme que les parece! que les gusta o que no para así poder mejorar la historia, ok?

_**Will -No sé si esto es una locura... o una genialidad. **__**Jack -Es increible lo a menudo que coinciden esos dos conceptos.**_


	3. Blackfire

**2**

**BLACKFIRE**

-Pero, ¿porque no?-

-¡Porque a la nieve no se le pone mostaza!- Robin y Starfire estaban de nuevo en la cubierta del barco, los dos estaban sentados en el piso con las espaldas recargadas en unas cajas de madera que posiblemente contenían provisiones, como era un día caluroso Robin le había propuesto a la chica disfrutar del bote de 3 litros de nieve de vainilla (el favorito del Robin) afuera donde la brisa era placentera.

Solo que el chico nunca se imaginó que Starfire traería una botella de mostaza y que esparciría una gran cantidad del aderezo sobre su nieve.

La pelirroja confundió su mirada de disgusto por una de anhelo por lo que le ofreció compartir la botella. Robin se negó a dejar que su vaso de nieve tocara si quiera el recipiente de la mostaza.

-Pero, ¡sabe deliciosa con mostaza!- protestó la chica, ella simplemente no entendía como a él no podía gustarle su aderezo favorito, ella lo usaba en casi todas las comidas (incluso a Blackfire le gustaba, aunque su hermana solía preferir la catsup)

Robin sintió como se le revolvía un poco el estomago al ver que la chica agregaba aún más del líquido amarillo a su nieve, a estas alturas sería lo mismo que si estuviera tomando el aderezo directo de la botella.

-Ten, te pondré un poco- dijo ella alargando la botella a su vaso

-¿Que? ¡NO!- dijo él apartando rápidamente su porción de nieve -¿aleja eso de mí Star!

Robin sostuvo la muñeca de Star antes de pudiera acercarse con la mostaza, la chica era fuerte así que estuvieron forcejeando un rato, Robin protegiendo su nieve con una mano y esquivando a la chica con la otra, pronto los dos se encontraron riendo divertidos de la situación hasta que sintieron la sombra de alguien sobre ellos.

Ambos voltearon (Robin estaba de espaldas al piso con su rodillas dobladas y con Starfire apoyada casi encima de él aún aferrada a la botella de mostaza)

-Koriand'r- Blackfire se encontraba parada enfrente de ellos con las manos en la cintura, sonreía arrogantemente pero en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba furiosa

-¿Que haces aquí afuera?- preguntó apretando los dientes, los dos chicos se apresuraron a levantarse

Robin no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto a Blackfire pero Starfire sí, al chico le resultaba increíble que la pelirroja, a pesar de todo, tuviera en tan alta perspectiva a su hermana, a veces no dejaba de hablar de ella "una vez mi hermana...Blackfire dice...Blackfire hizo" aunque fuera extraño a veces se sentía un poco celoso, él merecía más la admiración de Star que la malvada hermana mayor.

-¡Ah! yo...-

-Deberías estar adentro con Galfore, en tus lecciones de etiqueta- la interrumpió Blackfire -no jugueteando aquí con _ese niño- _esto último lo pronunció de una forma muy desagradable, obviamente con la intención de molestar a Robin, éste cerro sus manos fuertemente haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada, si decía algo Starfire se escandalizaría.

-Pero hermana, Galfore me dio permiso, hemos estado toda la mañana con él en clase y él dijo que...- empezó explicando la niña, estaba algo nerviosa, ella sabía muy bien que Blackfire no aprobaba de Robin pero antes de que pudiera seguir defendiéndose su hermana la volvió a interrumpir, esta vez alzando más la voz.

-¿"hemos"? así que este _bobsnar...- _Robin no sabía que significaba _bobsnar_ pero viniendo de Blackfire de seguro era un insulto_ -_¿te esta distrayendo también de tus clases? tendré que hablar con Galfore muy seriamente-

-Pero...-

-¡No puedes darte el lujo de andar jugueteando por ahí como cualquier persona ordinaria como él!-

-¡Ah! ¡Blackfire! ¡deja de insultar a Robin!- Robin estaba a punto de decirle algo realmente desagradable a Blackfire pero se detuvo al escuchar que Starfire le gritaba a su hermana nada más y nada menos que ¡para defenderlo!

Blackfire se quedo sorprendida tambíen ya que por unos segundos no supo que decir, claro que después recobró la compostura y toda su ira.

El repentino arrebato de valentía de Starfire había terminado y ahora ya se arrepentía de sus palabras, Blackfire la agarro fuertemente del brazo ocasionando que la pelirroja se levantara unos centímetros del suelo por la súbita acción, una vez de nuevo en el suelo la hermana mayor empezó a jalarla

-¡Vamos! es obvio que ese niño es una mala influencia para ti- apenas había dicho esto Robin agarro a Starfire por la cintura, jalandola hacía él para evitar que Blackfire se llevara a Starfire, la niña al sentirse apoyada por su amigo plantó los pies fuertemente en el suelo para evitar ser arrastrada por su hermana.

-¡Ella no quiere ir contigo!- gritó Robin

-¡No te metas!- Blackfire pateó a Robin en el estomago mandandolo contra la caja en donde hace unos momentos estaba recargado, el chico cayó al suelo adolorido por el golpe

-Ughh...-

-¡ROBIN!- Starfire trato frenéticamente de safarse para ir a ayudar a Robin pero Blackfire la volvió a jalar hacia ella cargándola, Starfire pataleó y agitó sus brazos pero fue inútil, su hermana simplemente era más fuerte que ella.

Robin, sobándose el estomago, miro con ojos entrecerrados como Starfire se alejaba por la escotilla sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

* * *

-¡Entra!- dijo Blackfire arrojando bruscamente a Starfire al suelo, estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, Blackfire se dirigió al closet de la niña y agarrando una bolsa de viaje empezo a llenarla con ropa.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? ¡Robin puede estar herido!- gritó Starfire, ignorando por unos momentos el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

Blackfire dió media vuelta y quedo frente a frente con Starfire

-Escucha, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, que nadie te ha explicado y que incluso no estoy muy segura de saberlas yo- le dijo Blackfire enojada y tomándola por los hombros -es mejor así, no te encariñes tanto, no confíes en nadie, incluso no confíes tanto en mí ¿entiendes?

Blackfire se veía nerviosa ahora, con cada palabra parecía apretar más fuerte a Starfire, la pelirroja no decía nada, nunca había visto así a su hermana, parecía como si estuviera...asustada.

-Pero por hoy, al menos hoy sí debes de confiar en mí, no se mucho, pero sé que lo que planean es...- Blackfire ya ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, estaba como perdida en sus memorias, sacudió la cabeza, tal vez para forzarse a sí misma volver a la realidad -nos estoy salvando el pellejo a las dos ¿entiendes?

La empujo de nuevo, con esto volvió a ser la Blackfire segura y arrogante de siempre. A Starfire le costo unos momentos recuperarse del extraño acontecimiento, miraba en silencio como su hermana iba de aquí a allá por la habitación, guardando todo lo posible en la bolsa

-Blackfire...¿que haces?- preguntó al fin, seguía preocupada por Robin pero estaba más confundida por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Estoy empacando- Blackfire le aventó una bolsa pequeña a la niña, en su interior había una piedra ovalada transparente de color rojo, era del tamaño de una moneda -toma, no te atrevas a soltarlo, es más, guárdalo en tu bota aunque te moleste.

Starfire obedeció, no se atrevía a contradecir a su hermana y mucho menos en este momento, envolvió la piedra en la bolsita y la metió lo más que pudo en su bota derecha, en realidad no le molestaba mucho la presencia del objeto en su bota, ésta era lo suficiente amplia.

-Pero, ¿porque empacas?...- Starfire sospechaba la razón solo que no se atrevía a decirla, seguramente su hermana no estaría pensando en hacer tal locura ¿verdad?

-Hoy nos vamos tu y yo- contestó Blackfire con tranquilidad, ya había terminado de empacar.

-¿QUE?- eso era exactamente lo que sospechaba Starfire pero aún así se encontraba sorprendida de que lo hubiera dicho su hermana -¿PORQUE? ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!- grito caprichosamente

Blackfire se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de frustración

-Ok, te voy a decir algo muy importante y cambiarás de opinión, te lo aseguro-

* * *

Robin estaba furioso, una vez que el dolor había disminuido se había propuesto a encontrar a Starfire y a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Blackfire, primero fue al salón donde solía estar Galfore pero no encontró ni al gigante ni a las hermanas, se dirigió a las habitaciones pero no pudo pasar más allá del pasillo donde empezaban los cuartos de la familia real, Batman había instalado un sistema de seguridad, una puerta grande de vidrio (a prueba de balas, por supuesto) que cubría el pasillo, esto garantizaba cierta privacidad a los invitados y con mayor razón cuando los invitados eran tan importantes.

Robin solo había entrado al cuarto de Starfire un par de veces y eso porque iba con ella, el sistema dejaba pasar al usuario que tuviera las huellas digitales registradas.

El chico pateó el suelo enojado, no le quedaba otra opción que esperarla en el lobby, tendrían que pasar por ahí para ir a cenar y para eso faltaban tan solo 3 horas.

En el camino al lobby se encontró con Silkie.

-¡Hey Silkie! por casualidad tu no tendrás tu pata registrada ¿verdad?- le dijo al can en tono de broma mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas. Starfire le había dicho que la razón por la que el perro era tan grande era porque la madre del can era una loba, Robin no pudo evitar pensar que el padre de Silkie debió ser un perro muy valiente.

* * *

-Joven Dick, me sorprende encontrarlo aquí tan temprano- le dijo Alfred que en ese momento se dirigía al comedor, solía llegar con una hora antes para poner todo en orden -...y _solo_- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa, Robin se sonrojó un poco.

-No estoy solo, estoy con Silkie- dijo él tratando de evitar la mirada de Alfred

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa -Ya sabe a lo que me refiero Joven Dick-

"Dick" era el _nickname _de Richard, Alfred sentía que no era tan respetuoso llamándolo Robin, el hombre habia empezado por llamarlo Richard pero él simplemente no respondía a ese nombre, así era como lo llamaban sus padres.

-Su hermana se la llevó a su cuarto- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba a Silkie -no la soporto- agregó con enojo

-Si no la soporta entonces ¿porque se pasa todo el día con ella?- le preguntó Alfred

-¿Que? ¡No! me refiero a Blackfire, no la soporto a ella- se apresuro a decir Robin, volteó a ver a Alfred quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara -a Starfire...la tolero- dijo el chico tratando de no darle importancia

-Yo diría que hace más que tolerarla-comentó el mayordomo, Robin, avergonzado, abrió la boca para protestar pero Alfred lo calló con un movimiento de la mano -Para serle sincero me alegra que cuente con la amistad de la princesa, no lo había visto tan contento desde que el señor Bruce lo trajo aquí, me alegra que al menos en la presencia de la princesa pueda disfrutar del juego y actividades propias de su edad-

En pocas palabras Alfred le estaba diciendo que, aunque Robin quisiera negarlo, era todavía un niño que no tenía que cargar con el peso del mundo a sus espaldas y era cierto, cuando estaba con Starfire podía relajarse por unos momentos, aún así eso no significaba que se comportara como un niño de su edad, poco a poco estaba adoptando la costumbre de sobreanalizar todo como Batman.

* * *

Robin estaba completamente aburrido, ya no debía de tardar Starfire en bajar a cenar, los reyes ya habían pasado sin siquiera molestarse a saludarlo, no que quisiera que lo hicieran de todas formas, Batman debía debía de estar en su oficina, a veces no bajaba a comer. A estas alturas su paciencia ya estaba en su límite, decidió ir nuevamente al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Starfire, ella tenía que salir de ahí de todas formas.

Silkie lo siguió, cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia pudo ver como la puerta de la habitación de Blackfire se abría, no se emocionó tanto por esto, no creía que todo este tiempo Blackfire hubiera mantenido a Star en su cuarto, después de todo casi no aguantaban estar tanto tiempo juntas, siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, si se encontraba con Blackfire a solas podría decirle lo que pensaba de ella sin que Starfire se molestara.

El chico estaba repasando todas los insultos que conocía cuando vió que del cuarto no solo salía Blackfire sino que Star seguía con ella, la hermana mayor estaba jalándola otra vez de la muñeca, Robin pudo ver como Starfire se resistía pero no tanto como para zafarse, era como si estuviera resignada, ambas traían una bolsa de tela colgada a sus espaldas.

Saco las manos de los bolsillos y apresuró el paso, algo no andaba bien, una vez estando más cerca pudo ver que Blackfire levantaba un arma con la mano que no sostenía a Starfire, apuntó a la pared al final del pasillo y justo en el momento que disparó Robin gritó:

-¡STARFIRE!- había alcanzado la gran puerta de vidrio y tenía las manos pegadas contra esta, Starfire lo alcanzo a oír y lo volteó a ver con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, parecía más sorprendida de ver a Robin llamándola que de lo que acababa de hacer Blackfire, ésta última también notó la presencia del chico ya que se echo a Starfire sobre su hombro al ver que la pelirroja, con una mano extendida hacía Robin, intentaba zafarse.

Robin no sabía que hacer, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¡Blackfire estaba secuestrando a Starfire!, el chico comenzó a golpear el vidrio desesperadamente, Silkie no había dejado de ladrar y estaba arañando el vidrio también, claro que esto no servía de nada, Blackfire se acerco al agujero ocasionado por el arma, estaba observando el mar esperando por algo.

-¡ROBIN!- Starfire gritó mirándolo con unos grandes ojos, estaba asustada y no paraba de llorar.

Robin no soportaba verla llorar.

-¡IRÉ POR AYUDA!- le gritó y dió vuelta tan rápido que casi cae al suelo, corrió por el pasillo hasta donde estaban las escaleras, tenía que decirle a Batman, tenía que detener a Blackfire

Cuando ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras decidió mirar atrás, en ese instante Blackfire saltó, llevándose a Starfire con ella, Robin gritó tan fuerte el nombre de su amiga que sintió como se le desgarraba la garganta.

* * *

_No olviden dejar Review si les gusta la historia! y si no les gusta...también ;)_

_Y aquí es donde le quito a Robin su Starfire, pero no se preocupen se la regresaré en un par de capítulos más (o algo por el estilo, ya verán), de todas formas pienso hacer unos cuantos flashback de ellos juntos._

**_No todos los tesoros son de plata y oro, amigo_**

**_-Jack Sparrow_**


	4. El Nombre Estúpido

**4**

**EL NOMBRE ESTÚPIDO**

-¡Agh! ¡Quitámelo! ¡ME VA A ARRANCAR EL BRAZO!- el hombre en cuestión se revolcaba en el suelo tratando de zafar su extremidado de los colmillos del gran perro blanco, en realidad no lo estaba mordiendo con toda la fuerza de su hocico sino, como el mismo hombre decía, ya le hubiera arrancado un buen pedazo de carne.

-¡tsk, tsk! eso sí que es ser mal educado, ¡ni si quiera se digna a pedirlo "por favor"!- dijo con sarcasmo un joven corpulento, no tendría más de 23 años, su piel era tan oscura como el café y su cabeza estaba completamente rapada, su físico era intimidante pero el joven tenía una sonrisa contagiosa que en este momento era más maliciosa que nada.

-¡agh! ¡AGH!- el hombre seguía forcejeando con el perro, la manga de su camisa manchada de sangre.

-Bueno Vic, ¿que educación puedes esperar de un remedo de pirata como este?- esta vez el que habló fue un muchacho de menor estatura, también era más delgado, sus ropas podían hacerlo pasar por escuálido ya que estaba cubierto con una especie de uniforme azul oscuro de dos piezas, chaqueta y pantalón que eran obviamente una talla más grande, se podía decir que era rubio ya que sus cejas eran de este tono pero su cabello estaba teñido de verde, la edad de este joven podría calcularse de unos 17 años aproximadamente. Este chico también reía, burlándose del hombre en el suelo, en su sonrisa se asomaban sus colmillos que eran un poco más grandes de lo normal.

-¡Malditos Navii!- gritó el hombre tratando de golpear al gran perro en el hocico pero el intento fue en vano, solo logró que el animal clavara aún más sus colmillos provocando un grito de dolor del sujeto.

En ese momento el pirata, con los ojos cerrados por la mordida, sintió como alguien sostenía su cabello en un puño jalando su cabeza hacia atrás, obligándolo a abrir lo ojos y mirar hacia arriba, se encontró cara a cara con un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, tendría apenas algunos 19 años.

Por unos momentos el joven lo miro con la expresión más seria y controlada que había visto, ignorando por completo los gemidos del hombre y el can que le cercenaba el brazo.

De repente, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara del chico

-Tal vez deberíamos lavarte esa boca con jabón...-dijo entre dientes -pero después de todo, no se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo, ¿eh?- el muchacho soltó su cabeza con tal fuerza que rebotó en el suelo

-Silkie- levantándose y con las manos en los bolsillos el chico llamó al perro, el animal levantando las orejas miró a su dueño esperando la orden -suéltalo-

El perro abrió el hocico soltando el brazo del hombre y se encamino al lado del joven, en un momento paso de ser una feroz bestia a una cálida mascota, el joven ojiazul lo acarició por detrás de las orejas -Escúchame bien pedazo de basura- dijo dirigiéndose con desprecio al sujeto en el suelo -si hay algo que no soporto es a los piratas mal olientes y cobardes como tú-

El chico del cabello verde soltó una risita

-Así que o nos dices donde esta el cargamento de la embarcación 314 o...- comenzó en tono amenazador pero se vió interrumpido por un escupitajo a la cara, obra del pirata

-¡¿Y quien te crees para ordenarme insolente imberbe?-

El muchacho con un gran suspiro, como si estuviera controlándose, se limpió la saliva con el guante, chasqueó los dedos y el perro inmediatamente en una pose amenazadora enseño los dientes al pirata, este retrocedió un poco, claramente asustado.

-¡ah! creó que ese fue el problema chicos- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a sus amigos, estos rieron -el idiota no sabe quienes somos, de haberlo sabido de seguro no te hubieras atrevido si quiera a verme a la cara-

El pirata abrió los ojos como platos, acababa de recordar algo: rumores de que una tripulación relativamente nueva, no hacía más de 3 años que se había formado, con un barco de ensueño con excelentes mecanismos de defensa y que aunque su función principal no era el ataque y aún así era mejor que muchos de los navíos de la policía marítima tenía como capitán al protegido del legendario Batman y como compañeros sobresalían otros 2 jóvenes que rumoraban ser prodigios graduados de la academia de Navii, claro que cuando el desafortunado pirata había escuchado dichos rumores los había tomado como simples historias, mentiras, ya que el chico en cuestión solo debía tener 19 años, ¿como iba a ser capitán de un barco a tan corta edad?

-Mi nombre es Robin- el pirata retrocedió aún más al escuchar la confirmación venir del mismisimo muchacho -Capitán Robin para ti, y si no es demasiada molestia, ahora mismo me contestarás esto: ¿donde-esta-el-cargamento ?- Robin se puso en cuclillas para quedar a nivel del suelo, Silikie gruñiendo amenazadoramente a su lado.

* * *

-¡jajajaja! ¡eso estuvo genial! ¡estuvo a punto de orinarse los pantalones!- el chico con el cabello teñido se partía de la risa, los tres jóvenes estaban en una taberna en una mesa circular, y ya habían bebido más de un par de tarros de cerveza cada uno.

-¿Quién no lo haría? ¡Silkie puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo!- el joven afroamericano dijo riendo mientras dejaba su tarro sobre la mesa de un golpe -lo que sí te digo Rob, Silkie ¡no es un nombre intimidante en lo absoluto!

Los dos amigos de Robin se echaron a reír con ganas, en parte por la ironía del nombre y el aspecto del can y en parte por el efecto del alcohol.

Robin estaba sentando en la silla de tal forma que ésta estaba recargada solo en sus dos patas traseras, el joven tenía los pies sobre la mesa para mantener el equilibrio, después de un sorbo a su tarro tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse

-¡Hey! ¡ya les dije que yo no escogí ese nombre!- dijo indignado -además, ¿que clase de nombres son Victor y _Garfield_?- este último lo dijo de una forma especialmente burlona

-¡Garfield es un nombre genial!- dijo el chico con el cabello verde, su nombre completo era Garfield Logan, eran un recién graduado de la academia Navii, en esta institución se entrenaban a los niños desde muy pequeños para convertirse en capaces marineros, la mayoría de los graduados aspiraba a una carrera en la policía marítima pero había otros como Garfield que buscaban más que solo vigilar las costas, quería viajar más allá de donde podía ver, le maravillaba el mar y las criaturas que contenía, de hecho su especialidad había sido la biología marina, en parte eso fue lo que lo ayudó a ser reclutado por Robin. -además ya te dije que no me digan Garfield, ¡solo Gar!-

-Sí, lo que sea, de todas formas no tienes cara para burlarte de Silkie- dijo Robin riendo, le acercó al perro un pedazo de carne, el animal estaba debajo de la mesa y gustosamente lo aceptó -el pobre no tiene la culpa de llamarse así-

-¡admítelo Robin! tu le escogiste el nombre a tu mascota, después de todo tenías 9 ¿no?- dijo Victor, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rozadas, él era el que había tomado más - ¡hey Gar! imagina a Robin, un niño más enano que los demás, siendo seguido por "Silkie" a todos lados, apuesto a que hasta tenías una "cobijita" ¿no?- Victor se echo a reír tan fuerte que asustó a Silkie, Gar literalmente se partía de risa mientras daba golpecitos a la mesa para calmarse.

Robin les lanzo su tarro y su plato a cada uno, los chicos esquivaron los objetos que se rompieron en la pared detrás de ellos y continuaron riendo.

-¡Par de bufones mediocres!- dijo Robin, la verdad era que no estaba tan molesto como pretendía pero el chico aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para insultar a sus amigos -si yo hubiera escogido el nombre sería algo más impactante, después de todo Silkie -al escucharlo decir el nombre de su mascota los demás volvieron a echar la carcajada, Robin gruñó -¡_él _es hijo de una loba! deberías de tener un nombre digno de tu herencia amigo- le dijo Robin al perro

-bueno, bueno te creemos Capi- dijo Gar mientras ladeaba su tarro para atrapar las últimas gotas de alcohol-aunque debes de admitir que quien sea que haya escogido el nombre de Silkie ¡tenía grandes problemas!- Victor rió

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gar, Rob- el joven corpulento le dió unas palmaditas de aprobación a Gar, éste se sacudió entero -el que bautizó a Silkie debió de ser un verdadero idio...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar Robin le había dado un golpe con el puño cerrado que hizo que Victor se volteara con todo y silla, cayendo al suelo de una forma no tan suave.

Victor y Gar se le quedaron mirando a Robin sorprendidos, el joven maravilla tenía una media sonrisa forzada en la cara mientras que sus ojos se encontraban oscurecidos de enojo

-Es suficiente alcohol para ustedes- dicho esto agarró su chaqueta, dió media vuelta y se fue, detrás de él lo siguió Silkie, fiel siempre a su lado.

Victor y Gar no hicieron más que quedarse callados mirándose uno al otro.

* * *

Robin se desplomó en su cama con la vista en el techo, su cuarto ahora era más grande que el que tenía con Batman, esto era de esperarse ya que ahora el muchacho era el Capitán de su propia embarcación, "Los Titanes" era como había bautizado al barco, al principio había pensado en ponerle algo así como Los Olimpicos, o Los Olimpians, algo con referencia a los dioses de los mitos griegos, eso era hasta que Victor sugirió "El Titan" diciendole que en la mitología estos estaban por encima de los dioses, a Robin le gustó la idea solo que decidió dejarlo en plural, después de todo en una embarcación todo era cuestión de trabajo en equipo, algo que Robin se le hacia más fácil decir que hacer ya que por naturaleza él era competitivo y obsesivo con hacerlo todo por sí solo.

A Victor lo había conocido en el puerto de Navidia. Victor había entrado a la policía marítima, tenía apenas 2 años de servicio cuando un accidente le había hecho perder la pierna derecha, sus padre era dueño de una fundidora de metal y aún hay rumores que dicen que contrató a una bruja para devolverle la pierna, pero la verdad era que su padre había logrado crear una prótesis de metal lo más acercada a una pierna real, por medio de estímulos eléctricos conectados a su organismo Victor podía moverla a voluntad, claro que le había tomado tiempo acostumbrarse a su prótesis y para cuando estaba rehabilitado la policía marítima ya lo había dado de baja, los altos mandos no creían que era apto para seguir en servicio.

Avergonzado había huido de casa, los únicos parientes que le sobrevivían eran su padre y su abuela, debido al abandonó que sintió el padre cuando Victor se fue sin decir palabra, el hombre murió un año después. Victor sintiendose aún peor y culpable empezó a vagar de puerto en puerto consiguiendo trabajos pesados para subsistir, hasta que conoció a Robin.

Robin estaba en Navidia checando diferentes navíos, el chico maravilla tenía una importante cantidad de dinero que había heredado de su padres y otra parte que había ahorrado del sueldo que Batman le proporcionaba por ser parte de su tripulación, el chico estaba sumamente agradecido con el hombre, no que lo fuera admitir nunca, ya que a pesar de ser lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, los dos, Batman y Robin, eran demasiado iguales, demasiado tercos y obstinados como para convivir en paz, por lo que Robin decidió emanciparse y dejar a Batman para hacer su propia vida...había también otra razón, una razón que estaba en el fondo de su mente y que aunque quería hacerla pasar como insignificante en realidad tenía un gran peso en las decisiones que tomaba a diario...él se había prometido _encontrarla_...pero de eso ya habían pasado 10 años...no, él quería ser capitán por sus propias razones...definitivamente..._definitivamente_

Robin sacudió la cabeza, se concentró en recordar como había conocido a Victor y decidió no pensar más en...otra cosa.

Victor trabajaba como empleado del comerciante de embarcaciones, el muchacho se encargaba de transportar el equipo y la maquinaría pesada llegando incluso a reparar los barcos cuando fuera necesario, tenía un don para la mecánica y sabía manipular el metal como todo un profesional, en parte lo era por ser el egresado de la academía y todo pero ese era un detalle que siempre omitía.

Ese día los dos muchachos estaban en el puerto, a pocos metros uno del otro, Robin hablando con el encargado, Victor reparando una hélice, era como si el destino los hubiera preparado para conocerse. Ese día el puerto fue atacado por una pequeña embarcación de piratas, 10 piratas para ser exactos, cada uno con un arma y grandes musculos, querían llevarse la embarcación que Robin había estado inspeccionando hace unos momentos, era una de las grandes posesiones del comerciante y se decía que siempre ponia trabas a todos los clientes ya que en el fondo no quería separarse de tal belleza de embarcación.

Basta decir que Robin y Victor le hicieron un gran favor al comerciante al salvare la vida del ataque, los jóvenes no salieron ilesos pero pelearon de tal forma que ahuyentaron a los piratas, el comerciante al final acepto venderle a Robin la embarcación, Robin entonces decidió invitar a Victor a tomar unos tragos, ambos hablaron y al conocer la historia de Victor, Robin le ofreció un lugar como su segundo al mando, el joven aceptó después de varias cervezas, una pelea con el joven maravilla y una noche de risas.

Desde entonces los dos jóvenes habían forjado una gran amistad, claro que siendo los dos hombres competitivos y orgullosos sus egos llegaban a chocar mas que un par de veces pero siempre lograban recomponerse, usualmente después de unos cuantos golpes y un poco de sangre, nada para alarmarse.

Por esto mismo Robin no podía dejar de sentirse culpable esa noche después de golpear a Victor de esa forma tan repentina y sin explicación, después de todo su amigo no sabía la verdadera razón de su arrebato y es que, a decir verdad, ni siquiera Robin se esperaba reaccionar de esa forma.

-Después de todo yo también le dije que llamarte así era algo estúpido- le susurro Robin a Silkie, que en ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en la cama del chico, el perro lo miraba con ojos tristes, era como si supiera de quien estaba hablando.

_-¿Silkie?- preguntó sorprendido el Robin de 9 años a la emocionada Starfire, la niña estaba acariciando a Silkie efusivamente, el animal estaba patas arriba disfrutando de los mimos de su dueña -¡¿esta cosa se llama Silkie?_

_-¡Si! es que...¡es tan suavecito!- dijo Starfire pegando su cara a la del can mientras acariciaba el pelaje_

_-¡es tan grande!...¡y feroz!- dijo Robin acariciando también al perro -Silkie es un nombre estúpido- _

_-¡No lo es!- dijo Starfire a punto de hacer berrinche, la niña, al igual que Robin, no le gustaba que le dijeran que estaba mal y mientras aceptaba las fuertes palabras de los adultos (sus padres y su hermana), con Robin llegaba a defenderse caprichosamente, Robin incluso la "dejaba" ganar algunas veces por lo terca que era -¡es pachoncito! y su pelaje es como de seda_

_-Starfire, ¡Silkie es una genial super bestia! y tu vas por el mundo diciéndole que es "pachoncito"...-protestó el chico -...le bajas la autoestima-_

_Starfire se le quedó mirando a su amigo que ahora estaba ocupado tratando de mostrarle a la pelirroja los "feroces" dientes del animal, Silkie se rehusaba a tener las manos del joven maravilla en su hocico por lo que no dejaba de mover la cabeza, Starfire sonrió y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Robin._

_Este de la sorpresa se puso tieso levantando los hombros y quedándose paralizado -Star...¿que diablos haces?- preguntó algo irritado y la vez nervioso_

_La niña soltó una risita -¡tú también eres pachoncito!-_

_Robin se puso rojo como señal de alto recién pintada._

El robin de 19 años golpeó la almohada con fuerza, odiaba recordarla, odiaba tener que pensar en ella en los momentos menos inesperados e inapropiados.

-¡Te debí haber dejado en un refugio o algo!- le dijo enojado a Silkie, él también era un recordatorio constante de la niña que había conocido hace 10 años.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el animal era lo único que tenía para recordarla, por más que tratara de olvidar esos meses de su vida, por más que odiara tener memorias de ella sentía que sería peor no tenerlas.

E incluso a veces pensaba que Silkie también la extrañaba tanto como él.

Después de unos minutos y todavía con la idea de cierta pelirroja el chico maravilla quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Yay! otro cápitulo! Robin ya es mayor de edad! y tiene nuevos amigos! en el siguiente capitulo le toca la presentación a Chico Bestia, en esta historia se llama Garfiel Logan, bueno de hecho ese es su nombre real en los Teen Titans, así como Victor Stone es el nombre de Cyborg ¿recuerdan?**

**Oh! pero falta un titán! o más bien dicho UNA ;) ...no se preocupen Raven también viene y va a ser muy importante e interesante su aparición ;)**

**Ah si! había olvidado decirles, el mundo en el que esta la historia no es el actual ni es el pasado, es como un mundo combinación de tecnología y el pasado, algo asi como Steampunk, pero no tanto ni tan menos...ya luego iré expandiendo más sobre esto, solo les digo que mientras hay electricidad y puertas con sistemas de huellas digitales y prótesis mecánicas no hay ni aviones ni autos deportivos ni viajes a la luna ni algunas otras cosillas así, ok?**

**Este cap lo escribí en "pedazos" ya que el fin de semana no pude avanzar a la historia, así que hay como faltas de ortografía inquietantes o en la continuidad, por favor diganme para corregirlas (esto no aplica en esta nota eh!, aquí no importa mucho XD )**

**bueno, creo que es todo, recuerden, en el proximo capitulo chico bestia y más "flashback" de los peques Robin y Star**

_Si yo se que tú eres, y tú sabes que yo soy, quién va a saber quien soy yo cuando tu no estés._

_-Anónimo _


	5. Admiraciòn

**5**

**Admiración**

Robin se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, los ojos se le nublaron y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas cuando se sentó en la cama, tenía un sabor agrio en la boca.

Volteó a ver su reflejo en el espejo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, de frente a la cama. Su pelo caía sobre sus ojos, todavía llevaba la ropa de ayer, en realidad era un conjunto que solía usar casi todos los días, un saco rojo cuyo largo alcanzaba unos 15 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, solía llevarlo desabrochado, debajo del saco traía una camisa negra y una bufanda color amarillo que llevaba colgada al cuello descuidadamente, sus pantalones eran del mismo color que la camisa y usaba unas botas también negras.

Robin se puso de pie con desgana y se dirigió a su closet, dentro tenía unos cuantos sacos parecidos y casi todas sus demás camisas y pantalones eran de colores oscuros a excepción de unas cuantas prendas rojas pero aparte de eso el negro era el color predominante en el closet del muchacho.

Después de seleccionar las prendas que vestiría ese día (que eran casi una copia exacta del atuendo antes mencionado) se dirigó a la ducha, entró al chorro de agua caliente y cerró los ojos esperando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera y así poder relajarse por unos minutos.

TOCK! TOCK! ...PAFF!

-¡Capi! ¡hey Capitan!- entró gritando Gar, al darse cuenta que Robin estaba bañándose empezó a golpear la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada con llave.

Robin abrió los ojos, había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su habitación, claro tenía que ser Gar el primero en molestar, ese chico tenía una energía impresionante cuando Robin tenía dolores de cabeza y resaca pero cuando se trataba de trabajos pesados Gar sufría de sospechosos ataques de fatiga.

-¡Caaaaaapitaaaan!- siguió insistiendo Gar.

-¿¡Que quieres Logan!- dijo Robin pasándose las manos por el cabello mojado -¡Es demasiado temprano para que estes haciendo tanto ruido!

-Eh...de hecho por eso estoy aquí Capi- dijo el chico del otro lado de la puerta, algo nervioso ahora.

Robin había intentado quitarle la manía que tenía Gar de llamarlo Capi, o Capitan o Jefe, aunque claro ninguno de estos era peor que: "Supremo conocedor de todas las cosas", como solía llamarlo al principio. Robin era famoso no solo por ser uno de los capitanes más jóvenes y capaces de su época, sino porque alguna vez habia sido la mano derecha del legendario Batman, así que cuando Gar lo conoció no pudo evitar ocultar su admiración.

-Ya son las 4:30 pm, de hecho Victor y yo pensamos que ya habías salido...- dijo Gar, había dejado de gritar y de tocar la puerta. Robin casi se cae de la noticia. El joven maravilla solía levantarse muy temprano y dormirse muy tarde, con lo obsesivo que era no podía dormir tranquilo sin terminar el trabajo del día.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta Gar pudo escuchar ruidos de movimiento en el baño, una silla cayendo, azotes de puertas (de seguro eran las gavetas del lavamanos), objetos tocando el suelo y al final el sonido de ropa. Casi inmediatamente se encontró cara a cara con Robin quien había abierto la puerta vestido, bañado y peinado (aunque de su cabello todavía caían algunas gotas de agua).

-¡¿4:30? ¿¡ESTAS SEGURO!- preguntó Robin saliendo del baño mientras se ponía su saco.

-uh...¿si?- le respondió Gar con sarcasmo -al menos que todos los relojes del barco estén mal y en realidad sean las 5 am, por cierto tendríamos que decirle al sol que también se equivocó, que vuelva cuando en realidad sean las 4 pm-

Robin lo volteó a ver con una mirada que haría temblar de miedo a cualquiera pero no a Gar, o al menos ya no. Al principio él obedecía con diligencia cualquier orden del chico maravilla, después de todo mientras estaba en la academia había escuchado todo tipo de historias sobre las aventuras del "Duo Dinamico", se identificaba en especial con Robin ya que como él, Gar también se había quedado huérfano desde muy joven, su padre era biólogo marino y su madre veterinaria, Gar todavía podía recordar las expediciones donde acompañaba a sus padres a estudiar todo tipo de animales y criaturas.

El chico de cabello verde siempre había sentido fascinación por el mar, eso lo atribuía a la profesión de su padre, gracias a esto desde pequeño siempre fue un gran nadador, de hecho no podía recordar el momento en el que aprendió a nadar, solo lo lograba hacer sin esfuerzo, tal vez nació nadando.

Pero para su desgracia, sus padres no eran tan marítimos como él, al menos no al momento que murieron.

Estaban en una región tropical, Gar ni siquiera recuerda el nombre del lugar, una expedición más que prometía ser casi de rutina, lo que no fue tan común fue la tormenta que azotó la costa. Él y su familia se encontraban en la pequeña embarcación que utilizaban en estas situaciones, la barca se volteó, todo se inundó.

el agua se llevó todo, incluso sus padres.

Gar, de entonces 6 años, amaneció en la playa, las olas lo había arrastrado hacia allí, cuando volteó hacia el mar en busca de su embarcación no encontró nada.

-¡Ok! ¡ya entendí! me quede dormido- dijo Robin exasperado -al menos no lo hago todos los días como ciertas personas, ¡bestia durmiente!- Robin le dió un golpe en la nuca a Gar haciendo que el chico tropezara hacia adelante

-¡hey! quisiste decir: ¡bello durmiente!- dijo Gar riendo mientras alcanzaba a Robin, este ya había salido hacia el pasillo en direccion al salón donde iba a esperar al cliente que había agendado una cita a las 5 pm.

-Noup, ese adjetivo simplemente no va contigo-

Gar rió sonrió, Robin lo había incluido en la tripulación por recomendación de Victor, Gar se había graduado con honores de la academia pero como Victor estuvo involucrado en un accidente, "accidentalmente" Gar liberó a 5 delfines a punto de ser sacrificados para su consumo, desgraciadamente los delfines pertenecían a un importante y millonario comerciante que lo mandó a arrestar, Gar estuvo fichado como delincuente, lo acusaron de robo (Gar hasta este día no sabe como fue posible que el comerciante supiera que había sido él). Salió bajo fianza pero con ese detalle en su expediente no conseguía ser tomado en cuenta para ninguna tripulación, Victor había visto el desempeño del muchacho y sabía la verdad detrás de la historia, después de que Victor le consiguiera una entrevista con Robin el chico maravilla lo acepto sin problemas.

* * *

-¡En verdad estoy sorprendido!-El cliente era un hombre extremadamente delgado y tenia lentes circulares que solo hacían su aspecto más cómico ya que incrementaban el tamaño de sus ojos, vestía con una camisa blanca con demasiados olanes en el cuello y las mangas, no se podía evitar notar los grandes collares de oro y adornados con piedras que reposaban en su pecho, todo este peso lo hacía tambalearse un poco al caminar.

-En el momento en que me di cuenta de la dolorosa experiencia de haber sido robado pensé que mi _precioso_ cargamento estaba perdido- continuó diciendo el hombre con dramatismo, saco un pañuelo para secarse las "lagrimas".

-Y todos sabemos lo "precioso" que son 3 toneladas de botones- le susurró Gar a Robin. los tres chicos estaban sentados del lado opuesto al cliente. Robin odiaba este cliente, siempre que se reunían tardaba horas hablando y exagerando los hechos, Victor de hecho estaba dormido en la silla a su lado derecho, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y roncaba ruidosamente. El cliente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esto, seguía hablando como si no hubiera mañana explicando los diferentes usos de su mercancía.

-Si, eh, Sr. Buttoney...¿verdad?- lo interrumpió Robin, el dolor de cabeza lo continuaba molestando y con cada palabra del hombre sentía como su cabeza palpitaba de dolor -Como le estaba diciendo, recuperamos la mercancía y gracias a la información que obtuvimos del pirata nos enteramos que fue un crimen más personal que...- El pirata al que habían intimidado ayer les había contado que había sido contratado por el hermano del cliente para robar la mercancía, una vez que encontraron el cargamento no tuvieron problemas en recuperarlo ya que nadie estaba tan interesado en 3 toneladas de botones.

-¡Mi hermano! ¿fue él no es cierto?- el cliente se exhaltó tanto que los collares que colgaban de su cuello se balancearon tan bruscamente que casi se golpea la cara contra la mesa por el peso -¡siempre me ha tenido envidia! ¡esta molesto porque hace 10 años no quise escuchar su loca idea de manufacturar cierres! ¿pueden creerlo? ¡cierres! como si esas cosas horrorosas fueran mejores que los botones ¡ah pero es que él siempre ha...!-

Robin soltó un suspiró, este iba a ser un largo y aburrido día.

-¡Ah pero a él no le parecieron horribles los botones cuando la familia real de Tamaran nos pidió toda una dotación con valor de...!-

-¡¿la familia real de TAMARAN?-

Robin se inclinó hacia adelante con las manos sobre la mesa mirando fijamente al cliente que, por la súbita reacción del chico, se recargó contra su asiento sorprendido (y algo molesto al ser interrumpido de esa manera).

Victor dió un respingo y se acomodó en su silla pero siguió dormido, Gar en cambio miró fijamente a Robin, él ya lo había visto actuar así, siempre que alguien o algo estaba relacionado de alguna forma con Tamaran, o más en especifico con la familia real, parecía interesarle en sobremanera a Robin. A Gar le divertía mucho esto, el chico pensaba que después de todas las personas tienen derecho a admirar a alguien, lo que le parecía gracioso era que Robin, su valiente y serio capitán, fuera un fan de la realeza, usualmente este fanatismo era digno de niñas y adolescentes obsesionadas con los cuentos de hadas.

Al recordar esto Gar no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-¿Cuando los viste?- cuestionó Robin que no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña burla de Gar, el cliente los miró sorprendido.

-Eh...hace 15 años, tal vez 20, fue una de las primeras transacciones que hice cuando comencé con el liderazgo de la empresa, verás yo desde muy pequeño...- Robin se mostró decepcionado, regreso a la posición desinteresada de siempre, Gar lo miró de nuevo, siempre se había preguntado que era lo que le interesaba tanto a su capitán sobre la familia real, en especial sobre la de Tamaran pero la única vez que se atrevió a preguntarlo Robin se mostró igual de molesto y raro que ayer en la taberna.

Gar había hablado con Victor sobre el arrebato de Robin pero Victor dijo que lo ignorara, que era solo otra pelea entre ellos y que Robin y él estaban demasiado tomados como para tomarlo como una ofensa seria, Gar tuvo que darle la razón cuando ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que Robin había dormido casi todo el día, aunque a decir verdad Gar no recordaba que su capitán hubiera tomado tanto.

-Una vez más gracias por un trabajo impecable, agregue unos cuantos ceros a la cuenta por su discreción en el asunto- le dijo el cliente guiñándole un ojo a Robin mientras ambos estrechaban las manos, Gar no se había dado cuenta de cuando el cliente había terminado su narración, eso no importaba, Robin ya había terminado el negocio y con más ganancias de las esperadas.

Los servicios de "Los Titanes" no eran nada baratos, de hecho la mayoría de sus clientes eran dueños de grandes compañías, realeza o gente que era adinerada de alguna otra forma. En parte la razón por la que cobraban tan caro era porque los problemas de este tipo de gente tenían un nivel de riesgo más alto lo que las hacia más divertidas, claro que también los chicos ya estaban acostumbrados a cierto nivel de vida.

* * *

-¡Esto merece una celebración!- dijo Victor que después de su "siesta rejuvenecedora" tenía la energía a tope, el musculoso chico tomo por los hombros a sus dos amigos mientras caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo donde habían desembarcado, necesitaban ciertas proviciones y una vez terminado con esta tarea Victor sintió un vació en su estomago -¡yo invito!

Robin rió ante esto, su risa siempre tenía un dejo de burla, Victor no podía recordar alguna vez que hubiera escuchado a Robin reír verdaderamente de alegría -ajá, tu invitas ¿y quien paga? ¿eh?-

-Pues tú mi querido y respe...¡nah! solo querido, Capitán- le contesto Victor animado

-Si, lo supuse, pero ¿sabes que? esta bien, te la debo después de ese golpe, creo que desfiguré tu cara- dijo Robin señalando a Victor con fingido disgusto

-ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso, mi cara es mil veces mejor que la tuya- se defendió Victor -pero auqnue mi cara estuviera desfigurada seguiría atrayendo más a las chicas que Gar-

-¡Hey! para tu información a las chicas les encanto- dijo Gar lanzando un golpe a Victor, éste lo esquivó.

-A las chicas ciegas, tal vez- dijo Robin mientras se adelantaba, como siempre traía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

* * *

Después de una acalorada discusión sobre donde ir a comer los tres chicos se decidieron por ir a un pequeño restaurante a la orilla del mar, cerca de donde habían anclado el barco, en parte habían decidido ese lugar porque era de los pocos en el pueblo que tenía un menú vegetariano, Gar no comía carne, pero también tenían que tomar en cuenta a Victor, apasionado fan de cualquier tipo de comida que anteriormente hubiera tenido patas (o aletas o alas...)

Ya habían casi terminado y ahora solo estaban disfrutando de unos cuantos tragos, debían volver al barco pronto, Robin no podía permitirse el quedarse dormido otra vez.

-¿Capitán Robin?- una voz femenina interrumpió la plática de los chicos, los tres voltearon a ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

Era una joven pálida, demasiado pálida en opinión de Robin, su cara era inexpresiva y tenia ojos azul oscuro, casi como si fueran morados, vestía con una túnica muy larga de color azul que la cubría de pies a cabeza, su cabello era negro y por lo que dejaba ver la capucha de la túnica era corto hasta los hombros.

-Lo siento no doy autógrafos- dijo Robin con desinterés, no era inusual que las personas se le acercaran para pedir ese tipo de cosas.

-Bien, porque yo no pido autógrafos- dijo la chica en una voz monótona -en realidad te he estado buscando porque te necesito...- antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por la risa de Victor

-¡Hey Robin! al parecer el que tiene suerte con las chicas eres tú- dijo el muchacho mientras empujaba ligeramente a Robin

El chico maravilla decidió seguirle el juego a Victor -Lo siento _señorita... - _esto último lo dijo en tono de burla -pero no soy tan fácil, primero tienes que invitarme a cenar, unas flores y chocolates también ayudarían-

Victor y Gar se echaron a reír, la chica entrecerró los ojos, claramente molesta.

-Necesito que hagas un trabajo por mi- dijo la joven alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchada por encima de las risas de los tres chicos -te pagaré 750 mil-

Al escuchar la cantidad los tres chicos rápidamente se quedaron callados, mirando perplejos a la chica

-¿750 mil créditos Darindios?-

Darindia era la región donde se encontraban y los créditos provenientes de este lugar eran de gran valor ya que era una región con mucho comercio por lo que la economía era muy sólida, de hecho el comerciante de botones les había pagado 900 mil de estos créditos lo que les sería suficiente para que los chicos vivieran cómodamente por unos 4 meses (claro que cada vez que recibían un pago, parte de las ganancias se iban a una cuenta especial para gastos extras o inesperados que pudieran tener la embarcación)

-Uh- la chica desvió la mirada -No, en realidad créditos lunares-

Los tres chicos parpadearon, después de unos momentos soltaron la carcajada al unisono

-¡Estas loca!- dijo Robin -¡Eso ni siquiera es un 1/4 de la cantidad en créditos Darindios!

Los créditos lunares, obviamente, provenían de la región Luna, un lugar que era considerado muy pobre ya que los habitantes no solían tener comercio, las personas que vivían ahí habían aprendido a vivir una vida sencilla y muy espiritual, consumiendo solo lo que les era necesario e incluso cada familia producía sus alimentos y prendas. Robin nunca había ido a Luna pero había escuchado rumores de que los habitantes eran protegidos por un grupo selecto de monjes y sacerdotisas a los que llamaban Azarath. A decir verdad Robin nunca había estado interesado en esa región, era demasiado aburrida para su gusto.

-Lo siento mujer pero yo no me levanto por menos de 500 mil créditos Darindios- dijo Robin poniéndose de pie, sus amigos que seguían riéndose de la chica hicieron lo mismo.

-¡No sabía que los _Lunares_ tenían créditos!- le dijo Gar a Robin mientras los tres muchachos se dirigían a la puerta, dándole la espalda e ignorando a la joven en la túnica.

-¿Ni siquiera por información sobre _Starfire_?- Robin se detuvo en seco, Gar y Victor lo miraron extrañados.

_-Yo sé donde esta_- dijo la chica con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara

* * *

**Sip, en caso de que no se dieran cuentan esa de ahí era Raven ;)**

**¿que sabrá Raven de Starfire?**


	6. Por las Buenas

**6**

**Por las Buenas**

-¡STARFIRE!- Robin ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo empezó a moverse hacia la puerta de vidrio, solo de repente se encontró frente a ella, golpeándola y pateándola con todas sus fuerzas, sus nudillos y sus pies estaban lastimados ¿que pretendía? ¿romper el vidrio? él sabía muy bien que eso era imposible pero aún así no dejaba de tirar golpes. Su razón se había ido dejando a su instinto, al impulso de un niño de 9 años que en estos momentos se encontraba perdido y sin saber que hacer.

Con cada golpe Robin seguía gritando, a veces el nombre de su amiga, otras un grito de una sola vocal. El ruido fue el que llamó la atención de Alfred, bajó las escaleras hacia los cuartos de la familia real, al principio había pensado que Dick y la princesa estaban jugando, a veces podían llegar a hacer mucho ruido, pero después, cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo escuchar la desesperación de Dick, esto le preocupó un poco pero guardando su compostura fue a investigar.

La escena que encontró le hizo abrir los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa, Robin gritando y golpeando el vidrio, la mascota de la princesa ladrando y aullando. Un gran agujero en la pared al final del pasillo, justo a lado de la habitación de la princesa primogénita.

Alfred sacó su comunicador y apretó el botón de emergencia mientras se dirigía hacia Robin, éste botón le avisaría a Bruce de su ubicación.

-¡Joven Dick!- Alfred tomó los brazos del niño, impidiéndole seguir con su imposible intento de derribar la puerta.

Robin trató de safarse pero despues de unos momentos en que la voz de Alfred pudo ser procesada por su cerebro, el chico dió media vuelta bruscramente jalando a Alfred de su traje.

-¡ALFRED! ¡BLACKFIRE! ¡SE LA LLEVÓ!- aún sabiendo que en realidad su oración no tenía sentido siguió tratando de explicar, tal vez si abrian la puerta ahora todavía podrían alcanzarlas, algo, algo tenía que hacer, cualquier cosa.

-Joven Dick, tranquilizate, mirame- Alfred lo tomó por los brazos más fuertemente, obligando a Robin a verlo a los ojos -¿que pasó?

Robin no supo exactamente como encontró las palabras, solo sentía como su boca se movia mientras Alfred asentía demostrando que lo escuchaba, cuando le explicaba como vió a Blackfire derrivar la pared, en ese momento bajo apresuradamente Batman, el chico sintió un gran alivio, él podría regresar a Starfire.

Empezo a gritar de nuevo, tratando de explicarle ahora a Batman lo que había pasado, Alfred se lo contó de una mejor manera, con menos palabras y con oraciones más concretas.

-Alfred, llevatelo de aquí- dijo al fin Batman, la tripulación ya había bajado a inspeccionar por ordenes de su guardian, lo que restaba de la familia real también ya estaba enterada.

Robin se quedó helado ¿Batman quería que se fuera? ¡él era el que había visto todo!

El chico empezo a protestar pero ni Alfred ni Batman cambiaron de idea.

Después de una batalla perdida, Robin se encontró en la biblioteca, Alfred se había quedado con él por unos momentos, curando las raspaduras de sus nudillos pero después Batman lo llamó, Alfred lo tuvo que encerrar, Robin no tenía forma de salir, la biblioteca era una habitación grande con las paredes llenas de libros hasta el techo, había dos sillones, un taburete y una mesa en el centro, no había ventanas, bueno, en realidad había una, en el fondo, alargada y cerca del techo, de no más de 15 cm de alto.

Resignado se sentó en uno de los sillones, era demasiado grande para él por lo que los pies le quedaban colgando a unos centímetros del suelo, él y Starfire solían sentarse en ese mismo sillón, siendo tan grande los dos niños cabían justos, hombro con hombro solían leer los mismos libros, a veces cuentos que escogía ella, otras veces atlas o enciclopedias que escogía él. En el fondo a Robin le gustaban las historias fantásticas tanto como a su amiga.

Las horas pasaron y Robin estaba cansado, ya no pensaba en nada realmente, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y no dejaba de cabecear, estaba empezando a amanecer e incluso se quedó dormido por un par de horas.

Alguien le toco el hombro moviendolo ligeramente, Robin abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Bruce.

-Lo siento Robin, pero no pudimos encontrar a las prin...a Starfire- Bruce se había corregido, tal vez porque sabía que a Robin no le interesaba si habían encontrado a Blackfire o no, él solo quería saber de Star.

Robin tardo un poco en hallarle sentido a la oración, depsues de todo estaba un poco soñoliento y casi había olvidado lo que había pasado.

-Oh- fue lo único que se permitió contestar.

-Los reyes regresaron a Tamaran, me rehusé a llevarlos de vuelta- Robin lo miró sorprendido, no dijo nada pero Bruce pudo adivinar su pregunta.

-Todo este tiempo tenían planeado ir a Citadel para entregar a Blackfire- Bruce, que hasta entonces estaba agachado al nivel de Robin, decidió sentarse en el otro sillón. A diferencia del chico Bruce podía tocar el suelo con los pies, descansó sus manos en las rodillas y continuó hablando.

-Como tributo, intercambio...algo parecido- Robin seguía sin decir nada, ya ni siquiera miraba a Bruce

-Como habían prometido a la princesa a los gobernantes de Citadel, el hecho de que ella misma se fuera complica las cosas entre estas dos regiones, por lo que decidí dejar la misión, los reyes de Tamaran nunca me informaron de sus planes por lo que no tengo la obligación de seguirlos protegiendo. Con la noticia en camino a Citadel, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguién nos atacara exigiendo respuestas, es por eso que los reyes se fueron hoy, a primera hora, en otra embarcación-

Bruce terminó de hablar, esperando una respuesta de Robin, el chico siguió en silencio, en su mente solo había un solo pensamiento.

-¿No vamos a buscarla?-

-No-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, los ojos de Bruce se suavizaron, se levantó y se acerco a Robin, con su mano tocó la cabeza del chico, fue muy rápido, como una palmadita muy pequeña pero aún así Robin lo agradeció, no que lo fuera a admitir pero en ese momento Bruce, Batman, el hombre que en ese momento salia por la puerta, se convirtió oficialmente en su figura paterna.

Ese día también, muy en el fondo y sin si quiera pensarlo detenidamente, se prometió que algún día encontraría a su amiga.

* * *

-Regresen al barco- dijo Robin cortantemente, seguía dandole la espalda a la misteriosa chica. Al escuchar el nombre de Starfire apretó los puños.

-¿qué? ¿pero que...?- protestó Gar

-Robin ¿la conoces?- pregunto Victor

Robin no tenía intenciones de explicarle nada a ninguno de los dos y su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite.

-Regresen-al-barco...-dijo Robin entredientes, los otros dos chicos escuchando el tono de su capitán decidieron obedecerlo, ya después demandarían respuestas.

Una vez que sus amigos salieran por la puerta Robin volteó a ver a la chica con una mirada de profundo disgusto, entre cerrando los ojos amenazadoramente preguntó:

-¿Que sabes de...ella?- por alguna razón Robin no pudo pronunciar el nombre de su amiga, no lo había hecho en 10 años después de todo -¿quien eres tu? ¿que es lo que tramas?

Cualquier otra persona se sentiría intimidada por el chico maravilla, pero la chica seguía con la misma seriedad en la cara de siempre.

-Mi nombre es Raven, es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mi...por ahora- la chica desvió la mirada -necesito que me ayudes con esto, tengo que recoger a una persona en Galacti y...-

-¿Y crees que yo te ayudaría? ¡Galacti es un nido de criminales y actividades ilicitas! no arriesgaría mi embarcación ni a mi tripulación por ti o por nadie más- dijo Robin tratando de sonar sarcástico una vez más pero su enojo era tanto que incluso sentía como sus propias uñas se le encajaban en las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Si me ayudas te dire donde esta Starfire...!-

Robin jaló fuertemente a Raven del brazo mirandola amenzadoramente, la chica le devolvió la mirada.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella!- Robin la empujó -Es mentira que sabes donde esta, ¿crees que soy idiota? se quien eres, o más bien _que_ eres, una bruja telepática ¿no es verdad?

Raven se mostró, por unos segundos, sorprendida por su afirmación.

Robin no era supersticioso, no creía en magía ni trucos baratos pero una vez, estando con Batman, conoció a un hombre muy peculiar, John era su nombre y aunque estaba de su lado Batman se sentía incomodo ante su presencia, ¿la razón? Batman le había comentado a Robin que ese hombre podía entrar en la mente de las personas, ver sus memorias, recuerdos, pensamientos. Era una habilidad que muy pocos poseían, de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos él no lo hubiera creido.

Y ahora que tenía de frente a esta mujer no dudaba que tuviera las mismas habilidades.

-Más bien empática- respondió Raven, Robin pestañeó confundido -puedo sentir lo que los demás sienten, además de otras cualidades claro, pero no estoy mintiendo y si me ayudas te llevaré a Sta...tu amiga-

Por un momento Robin quiso creerle, pero ese momento pasó rápidamente, no se iba a dejar manipular por una bruja

-Si claro, buscate a otro idiota- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se estaba cansando de la conversación con la chica.

-Lo haría, creeme, pero te necesito a ti y a los otros dos bufones- le dijo raven mientras lo seguía -te lo he pedido por las buenas, no me hagas pedirtelo por las malas-

Robin ni siquiera volteó, con un movimiento circular de la mano le hizo entender a la chica que estaba loca.

Raven soltó un suspiro, sería por las malas entonces.

* * *

Robin estaba a unas cuantas calles de llegar al puerto cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba bruscramente por los hombros, casi de inmediato se encontró con la cara presionada a una fría y poco higiénica pared.

-¡¿Que diablos...?-

-¡Quieto!- le gritó una voz mientras un hombre le ponía una pistola en la frente, Robin seguía sin poder ver claramente a sus atacantes.

-En nombre de la policía marítima ¡dije que te quedes quieto!- Robin estaba a punto de sacar su Bo-staff, un "palo" de acero retráctil para safarse de los atacantes pero el hecho de que estuviera siendo "arrestado" complicaba las cosas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿policía mariti...que hacen? ¡yo no he hecho nada!- grito Robin molesto, había dejado de resistirse, era mejor así, después de todo era una equivocación.

-¡No has hecho nada! ¡eso dicen todos!- dijo uno de los policias, era un pequeño grupo, no más de 4.

-¿y cómo le llamas a esto? ¿eh?- dijo otro policía mostrandole una pequeña bolsa transparente a Robin, dentro tenía una gran cantidad de pastillas de colores -¿mentitas?

-¿qué...?- Robin abrió los ojos como platos, esas pastillas eran, sin duda alguna, "nieve de arcoiris" una famosa y muy peligrosa droga que se producía solo en la alejada región Vegan -¡eso no es mío!

-Si claro, nunca lo es- el policía que tenía atado a Robin lo empujo contro un carruaje, lo encerraron en la parte trasera. Perdió el conocimiento cuando uno de los policias lo golpeó en la nuca.

* * *

Robin seguía esperando a que alguno de los idiotas que tenía por amigos contestaran su comunicador, llevaba ya una hora desde que fue fichado y encarcelado, se le permitía contactarse con una persona o abogado, Robin llevaba 15 minutos marcandole a Victor, éste no contestaba.

Iba a empezar a llamar a Gar (aunque a decir verdad sabía que era un intento fallido ya que casi siempre apagaba el comunicador por la noche) cuando uno de los guardias lo jaló por la solapa del cuello encerrándolo de nuevo en la celda.

-¡HEY!- protestó el chico

-Tienes visita-

-¿Eh?- Robin estaba algo desconcertado, ¿sería posible que Victor y Gar ya supieran de su situación?

-5 minutos- dijo el guardia mientras salia por la puerta para dejar pasar al visitante.

Era Raven.

-¡TU!- Robin se aferro a los barrotes de la celda sumamente enojado -¡MALDITA BRUJA! ¡TU ME PUSISTE LA DROGA!-

Robin sacó una mano tratando de alcanzar a Raven, esta retrocedió unos pasos, divertida por la reacción del chico.

-No puedes negar que lo pedí por las buenas, ahora ¿me vas a ayudar? piensa muy bien tu respuesta- Raven tenía una pequeña sonrisa que hizo molestar a Robin.

-¡Claro que no! por la mañana cuando los otros idiotas se levanten podrán sacarme de aquí- le gritó Robin, tendría que pasar una noche en este asqueroso lugar pero se rehusaba a ayudar a la bruja.

-podrían sí, el único detalle es que tu crimen no tiene derecho a fianza-

-¿Qué? ¡posesión de drogas es un crimen CON DERECHO A FIANZA!- que idiota era esta chica

-¡Oh!, si fueras un pequeño repartidor sí, tal vez, pero te atraparon con 30 gr.- Robin abrió mucho los ojos, tal vez no era tan idiota la bruja- Recuerdame, ¿cuánto es el límite legal para poder salir con fianza? ¡ah sí! 25 gr.-

Robin jaló con fuerza los barrotes, enojado. Claro, la bruja lo tenía todo planeado, no había forma de que pudiera salir de esta. Si lo encontraban culpable, que de seguro lo harían, pasaría de 10 a 15 años en prisión. _Batman va a estar furioso _

-Entonces ¿porqué ayudarte?- dijo Robin entre dientes, tratando con todas fuerzas de no gritar -de todas formas no hay salida de ésta, muchas gracias-

-¡Oh! si me ayudas te sacaré de aquí, claro que el sacarte de una prisión es algo que tus amigos también podrían hacer pero tu registro no quedaría tan limpio- Robin levanto una ceja inquisidoramente -yo en cambio, podría borrar todos los registros, este suceso no sería recordado por ninguna autoridad-

Robin quería gritarle a la bruja, tal vez si le echaba agua se derretiría, pensó maliciosamente, claro eso solo pasa en los cuentos, ¿que estaba pensando? apenas unas horas aquí y ya estaba perdiendo la razón.

Decididamente estaba fuera de sus cabales ya que ni él podía creer lo que salió de su boca en ese momento.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré-

* * *

**Puff! este capitulo me llevó más tiempo de lo que imaginaba.**

**Y eso que esta un poco corto, pero decidí terminarlo aquí, ya en el proximo cap. sabremos los planes de Raven y la reacción de Gar y Victor, Robin va a tener mucho que explicar, en especial sobre cierta pelirroja.**

**Bueno, por si alguien de ustedes tiene tumblr, pueden seguirme: aicilia . tumblr . com (usualmente subo dibujos y otras cosillas)**

**Ya no puedo esperar para traer a Star de vuelta! :D pero paciencia, todavía faltan unas cosillas.**

**(Le edité unos cuantos typos y faltas de ortografía que me estaban molestando)**


	7. El Mercado

**7**

**El Mercado**

-¡¿30 gramos?! ¡30!- Victor paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación lanzando los brazos al aire, decir que estaba molesto era decir poco -¿A quién se le ocurre cargar con 30 gramos de droga en medio de la calle?-

Robin soltó un suspiro -¡Por enésima vez! ¡NO ERAN MÍOS!- el chico estaba sentando con la cabeza en las manos, exasperado y sumamente frustrado, pero cuando escuchó la acusación, de nuevo, de Victor se levantó de un salto para gritarle a su amigo cara a cara.

Siguieron discutiendo, Raven estaba sentada tranquilamente en un esquina de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas, Gar no tardó en unirse a la pelea de sus dos amigos. La chica volteó a ver el reloj, era una persona muy paciente pero el tiempo se terminaba, en especial porque sabía que la persona que tenía que rescatar no era de los que esperaban sentados.

-¡Basta!- la chica apenas y alzó la voz pero su tono fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los chicos, Robin tenía la pierna levantada tratando de patear a Gar mientras que Gar se aferraba al cuello de Victor jalando su cabeza hacia atrás y Victor tenía su mano en la cara de Robin empujándolo con fuerza, los tres voltearon a ver a Raven.

-Un trato es un trato, ya cumplí mi parte ahora ustedes deben cumplir la suya- les dijo amenazadoramente

Ninguno de los chicos quería admitirlo pero Raven los aterrorizaba un poco, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había metido a Robin a la carcel sin sudar siquiera, ¿quien sabía que podría hacer cuando realmente quisiera lastimar a alguien?

-¿Tu parte? ¡tú fuiste la que me metió ahí en primer lugar!- le grito Robin señalándola con el dedo.

-Tú me obligaste, no querías escuchar- Raven se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabeza -No quisiste escuchar, incluso cuando te hable sobre Starfire-

Robin se quedó callado, la bruja sabía exactamente que decir para sacarlo de balance, había pretendido ignorar las preguntas de sus amigos sobre Starfire y lo había logrado al explicar su pequeña "aventura" en la prisión pero ahora de seguro preguntarían por ella.

-Solo porque soy una persona accesible te diré donde esta y hasta les pagaré lo que habiamos acrodado- dijo Raven con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Lo que habíamos acordado? ¡eso era una miseria!- gritó Victor poniéndose lado a lado con Robin -y tú, ¡nos tienes mucho que explicar!-

-¡Si!- Gar se unió a la platica -¿quien es Stellafire?-

-Starfire- lo corrigió Raven

-¡lo que sea! ¿porque debemos de arriesgar nuestras vidas y nuestra embarcación para obtener información sobre Firestar?

-Starfire- volvió a corregirlo Raven tranquilamente

-¡No me importa si se llama Cometafire!-

-Star..- comenzó Raven pero se detuvo por la mirada matadora de Victor.

-¡Como sea que se llame! Gar tiene razón, si vamos a hacer esto debemos saber porque es tan importante para ti- Victor le dió un pequeño golpe a Robin en la cabeza

-¡No lo es!- protestó el chico sobándose -¡No es importante! ni siquiera me acordaba de Sta..._ella_ hasta que la bruja la sacó en la conversación- mintió Robin, los otros 4 lo voltearon a ver con una ceja levantada, no creyéndose nada.

-¡No vamos a acceder a ayudarla por información o por el dinero!,¡tenemos que hacerlo porque la bruja me metió en la cárcel mientras ustedes par de idiotas estaban haciendo no se que por otro lado y no se molestaron en contestar su comunicador!- Robin comenzó a gritar, los otros dos chicos se veían un poco culpables, solo un poco.

-Esta bien - dijo Victor cruzando los brazos, resignado -¿que es_ exactamente_ lo que debemos hacer?-

-¿Que tal si quiere usarnos como parte de un sacrificio vudú y convertirnos en zombies?- preguntó Gar en un susurro aferrándose al brazo de Robin

-No seas idiota- contesto el chico maravilla, aunque una parte de él, muy en el fondo, le hacia preguntarse lo mismo.

-No seas idiota- repitió Raven -serían unos pésimos zombies- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Como ya les había dicho mientras ustedes se burlaban de mí- continuó Raven -Necesito rescatar a alguien, la persona en cuestión esta...prisionera...en uno de los mercados vivos de Galacti...-

-¿Mercado vivo en Galacti?- Victor y Gar gritaron al unisono

-Entonces no es un prisionero- dijo Robin cruzando los brazos -¡tu quieres que liberemos un esclavo!

-¡Ah no! no, no no, no, ¡no!- dijo Gar moviendo los brazos y la cabeza en señal de negación

-Nosotros no le hacemos a _eso_, señorita- dijo Victor entre dientes

-No traficamos con esclavos- Robin movía la cabeza de un lado a otro - y no empezaremos ahora-

-Esta bien, es un esclavo, pero no quiero robarlo o liberarlo...lo voy a comprar-

Los tres chicos levantaron la ceja

-¡AH! ¿porque no lo dijiste antes?- dijo Robin sarcásticamente mirando al techo -¡comprar un esclavo! eso lo hacemos todos los días, ¡no nos parece un actividad repugnante para nada!

Raven suspiró, su paciencia se estaba agotando -¡No quiero un esclavo! pero es la forma más fácil de liberarlo, solo necesito que me lleves a Galacti, yo tengo el dinero, uno de ustedes hará la transacción...-

-¿Porque no lo haces tu? ¡deberíamos dejarte en Galacti y que tu te las arregles sola!- protestó Gar

-¡Porque yo estoy sujeta a las leyes de Luna! ¡comprar un esclavo sería un crimen!-

-¿Y plantarle 30 gramos de droga a una persona inocente no lo es?- preguntó Robin irritado.

La discusión siguió por varias horas pero al final los titanes no tuvieron otra opción que ayudar a Raven, después de todo, aunque no les agradara la idea de comprar esclavos, ¿que tan difícil podría ser?

* * *

-¿Porque te interesa tanto este esclavo?- le susurró Robin a Raven quien caminaba a su lado, ambos iban por una larga calle llena de tiendas y comerciantes ambulantes, era el mercado principal de Galactia, había de todo, desde animales exóticos, municiones, armas de distintos tipos, esclavos atados a postes y mercancías de dudosa procedencia, todo lo que se vendía y comerciaba en Galactia era ilegal en la mayoría de las otras regiones.

Aquí se podía ver en su mayoría a personas tenebrosas, con grotescas cicatrices, sin alguna extremidad, con armas, etc. Criminales peligrosos que no tenían miedo de pisar este lugar o que simplemente ya no tenían nada que perder.

-¿Algún romance perdido?- preguntó Robin en burla, a decir verdad sentía cierta lastima por este esclavo, no sabía porque Raven estaba tan interesada en esta persona pero para lo que fuera que lo necesitaba, conociendo a Raven, no podría ser bueno.

-Algo por el estilo- dijo Raven en una voz tan baja que Robin ni siquiera la oyó. La chica dio una vuelta hacia la izquierda entrando a un local con paredes de piedra y un techo muy alto, en las paredes había grandes jaulas donde estaban amontonados todo tipo de personas.

Robin sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver, lo que parecían, varios niños acurrucados en una esquina, no podía confirmar si eran niños o personas muy desnutridas ya que la mayoría de los esclavos estaban en los huesos, todos tenían una especie de "uniforme" que era un atuendo gris que les cubría el pecho y las piernas hasta las rodillas, no tenían mangas y parecía estar abotonado en la espalda ya que no se veía ningún cierre al frente.

Nadie hablaba, solo de vez en cuando se podían escuchar gemidos y lamentos. Al final del pasillo estaba un escritorio lleno de monedas y lo que parecían cheques, sentado detrás de éste un hombre corpulento contaba el dinero.

Robin buscó en su abrigo el papel con el número que Raven le había entregado, era el número del esclavo que quería comprar. Robin y Raven iban vestidos de pies a cabeza con gabardinas largas y negras, Raven había insistido en usar este atuendo, ambos llevaban el gorro de la gabardina sobre la cabeza ocultando la mitad de su cara, en especial los ojos, aún así los dos podían ver sin dificultad.

-Ejem- Robin se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del hombre.

El hombre los volteó a ver, dirigiéndole una mirada de indiferencia a Raven pero ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa (le faltaban unos cuantos dientes) a Robin.

-¡Oh! veo que están interesados en nuestras mercancías- Robin movió los dedos de la mano, incomodó por la forma de hablar del sujeto -¡he de decirles que no encontraran mejores ejemplares en otro lugar!- el gran hombre se levantó de su asiento entusiasmado por tener clientes

-Mi nombre es Bill, dígame ¿tiene algo especifico en mente?-

Robin estuvo a punto de golpear al sujeto en la cara pero se contuvo, después de todo sería inútil tratar de ayudar a esta gente, muchos de ellos no conocían otro tipo de vida y morirían por sus cuenta, además él y su tripulación no serían suficientes para sacarlos de este lugar, era un regla general que todos los comerciantes e incluso clientes de este lugar mantenían el mercado sin interrupciones policíacas.

-Éste esclavo- dijo fríamente Robin mientras le pasaba la nota a "Bill" -He oído que ustedes lo tienen-

Bill miró el papel, su cara de "servicio al cliente" se fue tornando en una mueca de incomodidad, frunciendo la boca volvió a mirar a Robin. El chico maravilla se sintió algo inquieto, él no tenía idea de quien era o como lucia el esclavo y Raven no podía hablar, el sujeto simplemente la ignoraría.

-¿Esta seguro? es decir, es un espécimen muy...especial...- Bill dejó en claro con su tono de voz que cualquier cosa que tuviera de especial este esclavo no era algo muy agradable -claro que aún no esta apropiadamente domesticado-

Robin cerro sus manos en un puño, ¿domesticado? ¿espécimen? ¿mercancía? ¿como podía tratar así a la gente este sujeto?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar con un comentario, el chico sintió una pequeña punzada en su mano, era Raven que lo pellizcaba ligeramente.

Tenía que concentrarse en la "misión", comprar el esclavo e irse lo más pronto posible.

-No importa, lo compro- dijo decidido Robin, estaba agradecido de que el sujeto no pudiera ver sus ojos ya que en esos momentos no reflejaban otra cosa que puro enojo.

-Esta bien, su decisión- Bill volvió a mostrarles su horrible sonrisa fingida -La traeré para que puedan verla mejor-Bill chasqueó los dedos y otro hombre se apresuro a dirigirse a la parte trasera de la tienda, tal vez la bodega con más jaulas.

Robin levantó una ceja, _¿eLa?_ eso le pareció algo muy curioso pero antes de que pudiera pensar sobre el asunto Bill volvió a hablar.

-Espero que este consciente de que, por la dificultad que nos presentó la captura de este ejemplar pues su precio es relativamente alto- Bill hizo un movimiento con la mano tratando de explicar -no podré entregárselas por menos de 150 mil darindios-

Robin ya se esperaba eso, Raven lo había puesto al tanto y le había entregado un sobre con el dinero, al chico maravilla le sorprendió el precio, usualmente los esclavos no costaban más de 80 mil. También le sorprendió el hecho de que Raven contara con tanto dinero, tal vez era todo lo que tenía.

-No hay problema- Robin le entregó el sobre con el dinero a Bill, Raven lo volvió a pellizcar, el chico no le hizo caso.

El hombre que había desaparecido ya regresaba jalando una cuerda, Robin apenas y pudo ver a la chica que iba agachada, parecía muy débil pero aún así forcejeaba, en su cuello tenía un collar y sus manos estaban atadas, se movía violentamente por lo que Bill sacó un control con un botón rojo, lo presionó y en cuestión de segundos la chica cayó al suelo apretando los dientes y gimiendo de dolor. La tortura parecía haber terminado, la chica se quedó en el suelo de rodillas, temblando, alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de puro desprecio a Bill.

Robin abrió los ojos como platos, la sorpresa lo hizo retroceder un poco, sintió como el piso y la habitación daban vueltas, tardó apenas unos segundos en recuperarse.

Nunca en su vida podría olvidar esos ojos, la chica en el suelo era definitivamente Starfire.

* * *

-¡Vámonos!- le susurraba Raven mientras lo jalaba del brazo -¡hay que llevárnosla _ahora_ e irnos!-

Robin todavía seguía aturdido, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Starfire, su largo cabello le cubría casi todo el cuerpo estando arrodillada pero no se podía distinguir bien su color rojo ya que estaba opacado por la suciedad, estaba algo grisaseo. Su piel, usualmente bronceada (o al menos como la recordaba Robin), ahora estaba unos tonos más pálida.

Los ojos de la chica seguían clavados en Bill, nunca la había visto con una mirada tan severa.

-¡Vámonos!- insistía Raven.

Robin no estaba seguro ni siquiera de sus propios pensamientos, eran demasiadas cosas como para poder concentrarse en una, ¿que hacía ella aquí? ¿lo recordaba? ¿que pensaría de él al enterarse de que la estaba comprando como si fuera un objeto? tenía que llevársela, tenía que...

-¡HEY!- gritó Bill visiblemente molesto y golpeando el escritorio con el puño -¡Aquí solo hay 30 mil! ¡lo demás es falso!

Robin volvió a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, volteó a ver a Raven y pudo apreciar su mirada de culpa.

Claro, ¡¿como no lo había pensado?! ¡la bruja nunca tuvo el dinero! ella sabía que él buscaba a Starfire, ella sabía que no podría dejarla ahí ahora que la había encontrado, ella sabía que no le importaría tener que enfrentarse a Bill y a quien sabe cuantos más para sacar a Starfire...por eso había insistido tanto en que fuera armado...

Robin saco su pistola disparando al foco que estaba sobre sus cabezas, afuera todavía había un poco de sol pero como el local no tenía ni una sola ventana y la única iluminación había sido el foco, el lugar quedó completamente a oscuras, Robin había sido entrenado para tener una muy buena memoria espacial por lo que agudizó su oído y pudo localizar a Bill y a su ayudante, sacando su Bo-staff (no se iba arriesgar a ser acusado por homicidio al usar la pistola) golpeó al ayudante mandándolo contra una de las jaulas, en cuestión de segundos y con una patada golpeó la cabeza de Bill, este soltó un gruñido y Robin pudo escuchar como el hombre caía contra el escritorio.

Escuchó gemir a Starfire, parecía estar recuperándose, se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado, le agarró las muñecas, la chica empezó a retorcerse.

Robin la agarró con más firmeza, pasó su brazo debajo de las rodillas de la chica mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba su espalda y la levantó del suelo dispuesto a sacarla de ahí, era más difícil de lo que pensaba porque ella no dejaba de moverse pero afortunadamente todavía estaba aturdida por la descarga del collar y pronto se dio por vencida.

Robin sintió como alguien jalaba la manga de su gabardina.

-¡Debimos haber salido cuando te lo dije!- le reclamó Raven, Robin, aún cargando a Starfire, corría por el largo pasillo del local seguido muy de cerca por la chica de cabello oscuro, al parecer Raven se las había arreglado para ubicarse en la oscuridad.

-¡Aléjate de mí bruja!- le gritó Robin, ya estaban saliendo del local y podía sentir los ojos de varios clientes puestos en ellos, sería cuestión de momentos hasta que Bill recuperara el conocimiento y los persiguiera por todo el puerto -¡ni creas que te dejare subir a mi barco!

-¡Yo soy la única que puede quitarle el collar!- protestó Raven manteniendo el paso (aunque en realidad a estas alturas ya estaban corriendo)

Apenas Raven dijo esas palabras pudieron alcanzar a escuchar a Bill:

-¡LADRONES! DETÉNGANLOS!- el sujeto debió de haber accionado el control ya que en ese momento Starfire empezó a gritar, el collar comenzó a mandar descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, Robin incluso pudo sentir el dolor en sus brazos (aunque en menor potencia).

En instinto, y como si pensará que eso la ayudaría con el dolor, Robin acercó la cabeza de Starfire a su cuello, sus manos abrazándola con fuerza.

No sabía si lo que decía Raven era verdad pero no tenía opción, tendría que confiar en ella, dando la vuelta bruscamente por una calle lateral le gritó a Raven para que lo siguiera, ambos corrieron hacía el barco que podía verse a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, Raven miró atrás rápidamente esperando que no los alcanzaran.

-Todo estará bien- le susurró Robin al oído a Starfire, la chica estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

-¿R-Robin?-

* * *

**Siento haberme tardado tanto pero mi laptop se descompuso, solo me podía conectar a internet con la computadora fija y no me alcanzaba el tiempo para completar este cápitulo.**

**Espero tener mi Laptop este lunes por lo que podré actualizar más rápido :)**

**Y apareció Starfire! pero ¿que hacía allí? ¿para que la quiere Raven? ¿que va a hacer Robin ahora? ¿y Blackfire?**

** )**


	8. Golpes

**8**

**Golpes**

-¿R-Robin?-

Starfire estaba volviendo en sí, pestañeó varias veces para poder enfocar mejor el rostro el chico que la llevaba en brazos. Robin bajó la mirada mirando a la chica y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Star, todo esta...- no pudo terminar la oración ya que inmediatamente sintió una gran punzada de dolor concentrandose en su nariz, los ojos se le humedecieron por el golpe de Starfire, Robin la dejó caer para llevarse las manos a su cara y doblandose de dolor cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Starfire, todavía un poco mareada, se levantó y se le quedó mirando al chico, Raven se había dado cuenta de la conmoción justo cuando ya estaba llegando al barco.

-¿Que...?- al ver la escena de los dos chicos, Robin en el suelo, Starfire parada frente a él y balanceandose de un lado a otro (también temblaba) y Bill y sus ayudantes no muy lejos de ellos, Raven maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró a alcanzarlos, si los atrapaban todo su plan se venía abajo.

* * *

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!- después de comprobar que su nariz no estaba rota y de detener un poco el flujo de sangre, Robin se puso de pie lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Starfire -¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?

Starfire estaba temblando, no había comido en días y estaba muy cansada por eso la descarga del collar la había debilitado tanto -¡tú no puedes ser Robin!- le gritó mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo -¡él no compraría esclavos!-

Ésto último lo dijo con tanto enojo y veneno que Robin no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, ella tenía razón, él nunca haría algo así, ¿pero como explicarle que esto no era lo que parecía?

Sobretodo cuando lo que esto parecía era mucho peor, no había comprado un esclavo, la había "robado"

Robin estaba a punto de responderle a Starfire, tratar de explicarle en una sola frase que él era Robin y que por favor no lo odiara pero había una muy buena explicación a todo (aunque eso sonara tan infantil pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor)

Desafortunadamente se vio interrumpido por una lluvia de balas, cortesía de un muy enojado Bill. Robin rápidamente se abalanzó contra Starfire, tirándola al suelo y cubriéndola con su gabardina, no estaban tan lejos del barco, si tan solo Starfire dejara de moverse

-¡Sueltáme!- la chica lo empujaba con las manos y trataba de patearlo para quitárselo de encima, parecía ignorar que eran un blanco muy fácil para las balas que podrían atravesar su piel fácilmente.

Robin no tuvo otra opción, si seguían así ambos resultarían heridos.

-Lo siento- susurró el chico de adelantado, de un solo movimiento golpeó a Starfire en la cabeza, procurando no herirla más de lo necesario, la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Las balas seguían su trayectoria por todos lados, Robin seguía corriendo con Starfire en los brazos y la cabeza baja, no se atrevía a mirar atrás aunque le resultaba muy extraño que Bill no los hubiera herido ya, no necesitaba tener una excelente puntería después de todo, Robin y Starfire no tenían protección alguna y seguían una trayectoria "recta" (Robin trataba de zigzaguear lo más posible) cualquiera con un arma podría haberles disparado exitosamente.

Lo que no veía Robin era la pelea de Bill contra Raven, tampoco veía que Bill ya no estaba preocupado por dispararles a ellos, estaba más preocupado por utilizar su arma como defensa contra la bruja. Raven aún enfundada en su capa movía a Bill y sus ayudantes de un lado a otro, sin tocarlos. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, había logrado noquear a los ayudantes y bastó con arrojar a Bill a la pared más cercana para sacarlo de la jugada a él también, justo a tiempo para que Robin entrara con Starfire al barco.

Un aura negra envolvió a Raven, desapareciéndola en una gran silueta que asemejaba a un cuervo.

* * *

-Pensé que al ser tu amiga de la infancia la recibirías de una mejor forma- Raven estaba sentada sobre una caja en la bodega de la embarcación de los titanes, estaba esperando a Robin y a Starfire. El chico dejó suavemente a Starfire en el piso, examinando su cabeza y otras heridas que pudiera tener -Nunca me imaginé que la noquearías-

-Ella me golpeó primero- respondió casi en instinto Robin, inmediatamente recordó porque estaba tan enojado con Raven

-¡Y tú! ¡tienes mucho que explicar!- Robin estaba furioso, esta era la segunda vez que la bruja lo había manipulado.

-De nada- dijo Raven con fingida indignación -¿te regreso a tu amiga y así es como lo agradeces?

-¿Agradecerte? ¡casi nos matan! ¡me hiciste pasar por un...estafador!- Robin señaló a Starfire con la mano -¡ella piensa que soy un traficante de esclavos! ¡yo! ¡un. maldito. traficante. fraudulento. de. esclavos!

-¡Hey!- la voz de Gar se escuchó por las escaleras, él y Victor bajaban con expresiones confundidas -Pensé que habíamos acordado encontrarnos del otro lado del muelle-

-Sí, eso acordamos- dijo Victor alzando una ceja -¿porque entraron por la bodega?

-¡ELLA DE NUEVO!- dijo Robin, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse propiamente de Raven, sus amigos voltearon sus miradas a la chica inconsciente en el suelo.

Robin siguió su mirada y se quedo helado por un momento, ahora tendría que explicarles sobre Starfire.

-Eh...-

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Gar curiosamente -pensé que el esclavo era, pues, _EL_ esclavo...no una chica-

Robin soltó un suspiro de alivio, bien, ellos todavía no sabían de la identidad de Starfire, ¿como podrían? nunca la habían visto, él era el único que la conocía. Tal vez después de todo no tendría que dar innecesarias y embarazosas explicaciones de su pasado.

Claro que no contaba con Raven, la chica simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a agraviar al chico maravilla.

-¿Ella? ¡Es Starfire!- La reacción de Robin fue la que esperaba Raven, incluso pudo apreciar el momento en el que el chico maravilla palidecía horrorizado. Raven se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente -Ahora, ¿de donde recuerdan ese nombre? ¡Ah si! ¿porque no le preguntamos a Robin?

Si las miradas pudieran matar ya estaríamos en el funeral de Raven. Lamentablemente para Robin no era así y sus dos amigos lo miraban ansiosos por una respuesta.

* * *

-¡Aw! ¡eso es taaaaan tierno Capi!- dijo Gar con lagrimas en los ojos, pero de risa -¡tu novia de hace 10 años!

Victor lo golpeó en la cabeza

-¡Hey!- Gar miró a Victor mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Victor le lanzó una mirada que le indicaba que se callara.

Robin tenía los brazos cruzados recargados en la mesa, su cabeza en medio de ellos, estaba pensativo, ni siquiera había reaccionado a la burla de Gar. Miraba fijamente a la pared.

Victor y Gar estaban sentados a su lado, Raven parada en una esquina, no muy lejos de ellos.

Robin se levantó súbitamente y salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

Ya le había explicado a sus amigos: Starfire era la princesa de Tamaran, la conoció hace 10 años, la secuestró su hermana y nunca más la volvió a ver. Era en resumen, todo lo que había pasado. También les dijo que ella era la dueña de Silkie.

El perro estaba ahora en el cuarto de Robin, ahí habían puesto a la inconsciente Starfire, Raven la había checado diciendo que tenía algunos conocimientos en medicina, Robin no protestó.

* * *

-Y supongo que esta no fue una acción caritativa proveniente de tu corazón bondadoso ¿verdad?- le dijo fríamente Victor a Raven

La chica sonrió ligeramente -Aunque disfrute jugando a cupido, no, esto no lo hice para que su capitán se reencontrara con Starfire- Raven se detuvo, no quería decirles de su plan hasta que estuvieran todos reunidos y para eso tenía que esperar a que la princesa despertara -necesito la ayuda de Starfire, ella...sabe algo que me interesa-

Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos. Raven era una persona peligrosa y todavía no estaban muy seguros de que lado estaba pero algo sí parecía seguro, no los dejaría tranquilos tan fácilmente.

Aún así Victor no podía evitar sentir una pequeña pizca de confianza en Raven, muy en el fondo y aunque sus razonamiento le dijera...no, le _gritara_ lo contrario. Era como si ya la conociera pero eso era imposible. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado con alguien si quiera parecida a ella.

Lo que no sabía Victor era que esa misma sensación la sentía también Gar. Solo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

* * *

Robin estaba frente a su puerta, sin pensarlo había llegado hasta ahí pero no se había atrevido a entrar, dio media vuelta pensando en regresar a donde estaban sus amigos, tal vez dar un paseo por el barco, checar que todo estuviera bien...sacudió la cabeza, no podía tener _miedo,_ o lo que fuera, ¡de entrar a _su_ propio cuarto!

Regresó su atención a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la manija ésta se abrió con fuerza, golpeándolo en la cabeza, más específicamente en su adolorida nariz.

-¡Agh!- se llevo las manos a su cara, volteando a ver rápidamente a la persona detrás de la puerta, claro no era otra que Starfire. La chica se abalanzó sobre él pero no en un gran gesto de alegría, no, la chica estaba molesta y Robin pudo casi jurar que la escucho gruñir. Por el dolor de su nariz y también porque, bueno, ¿que tan seguido lo atacan cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto? el chico no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse o quitarse del camino de Starfire.

Al momento siguiente se encontró con su espalda en el piso y una muy furiosa princesa tamaraniana sobre él, ella le agarraba los brazos para que no pudiera hacer nada y sus rodillas tenían inmovilizadas las piernas de Robin.

Esta no era, en absoluto, la manera en que se imagina el reencuentro con su amiga. De hecho desde hace ya varios años ni siquiera se imaginaba reencontrase con ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿porque tienes a Silkie?- el perro había salido al mismo tiempo que Starfire y no dejaba de ladrar, estaba confundido al ver a sus dos dueños atacarse (aunque la verdad Robin ni siquiera se defendía) -¿porque te pareces a Robin? ¿porque me capturaste? ¿y donde estamos?

-¡Agh! podría responderte si fueras tan amable ¡DE QUITARTE DE ENCIMA!- dijo Robin irritado empujando, o más bien tratando de empujar a Starfire -¡Silkie!-

El perro jaló suavemente a Starfire de su ropa, todavía estaba vestida con el atuendo de la tienda de esclavos.

-¿Que...?- Starfire estaba sorprendida por la acción de Silkie, ¿porque le hacía caso a este desconocido?, de la sorpresa se dejó caer hacía atrás, sentándose en el suelo.

-¡Yo soy Robin! ¿a quién más obedecería Silkie?- le dijo el chico mirándola con precaución, sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso haría que lo volviera a atacar.

Ella se le quedo mirando con una ceja levantada.

Robin volteó a los lados, se levanto y jaló a Starfire de la mano -Ven, te explicare adentro-

La chica lo siguió manteniendo su distancia, ambos entraron a su habitación.

* * *

-...-

-...-

Silencio incomodo, solo se escuchaba el fuerte respirar de Silkie y su meneo de cola, Starfire estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama mientras Robin estaba en el otro.

Él había intentado hablar, de verdad que sí, pero no sabía como empezar, no sabía que decir, era una suerte que Starfire no lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo.

La miró de reojo, ¿cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte? tomando en cuenta que la primera vez lo golpeó cuando estaba mareada y débil y aún así había dolido demasiado. Tal vez eso pasa cuando eres un esclavo, debes aprender a sacar fuerza incluso cuando estas en tus peores momentos.

Quería preguntarle porque estaba ahí, quería saber que había pasado después de ese día, quería saber tantas cosas pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Además ella todavía no estaba tan convencida de quien era él. Robin también se sentía avergonzado por eso. Tal vez si lo volvía a golpear sería más fácil, el chico sabía responder a las situaciones violentas, era un hombre de acción y tal vez con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas podría encontrar las palabras.

Odiaba hablar sobre cosas personales, odiaba hablar sobre sentimientos, a decir verdad, no había tenido razones en estos 10 años para volverse sensible o comprensivo, claro ejemplo era la amistad que tenía con Gar y Victor, si estaban enojados lo resolvían peleando, si estaban contentos tomaban y peleaban por diversión, es más ¡si estaban tristes también peleaban!

Robin no se había dado cuenta que ahora estaba mirando a Starfire directamente, estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de preguntarle si quería atacarlo de nuevo...

Starfire lo volteó a ver, Robin no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ahora ella sabía que la estaba viendo. La expresión de la chica ya no era de enojo, no se veía contenta tampoco.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó tranquilamente, Robin abrió mucho los ojos, ¿que le tenía que decir?, el mismo Silkie se quedó quieto mirándolo con curiosidad, ahora Robin se sentía presionado.

-Bien...¿que?- respondió estúpidamente Robin. Starfire alzó la ceja y se acercó más a él, Robin volteó para ver si podría alejarse de ella pero la cama se le acababa a su izquierda, tragó saliva nerviosamente, Starfire estaba como a 30 cm de distancia.

-Tus ojos...-Starfire lo miraba fijamente y por alguna razón Robin no podía apartar la vista de ella. -Son iguales...- Starfire se acercó aún más.

Robin se levantó de un salto caminando al otro lado de la habitación.

-Ah...- El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba tan ruidosamente que podría jurar que lo escuchaba todo el barco (en realidad no era así, claro).

-¿Robin?- Starfire lo miraba con curiosidad, su rostro se había suavizado pero todavía había un poco de desconfianza.

-¿Si?- respondió Robin por instinto.

-¿Porque...porque estabas en ese _mercado_?- Starfire bajo la mirada, la palabra mercado la había pronunciado con desprecio

Robin sintió pánico por unos momentos, ¡no podía dejar que Starfire pensara que él frecuentaba esos lugares! -¡Oh no! ¡Yo estaba ahí porque, bueno, por un _cliente!- _decirle a Starfire que una bruja lo había amenazado con meterlo en la cárcel si no la ayudaba no parecía ser una buena forma de empezar a explicarle las cosas -éste cliente quería que rescatáramos a, bueno ella dijo a un esclavo, el plan era comprarlo porque sería más fácil, yo no sabía que el dinero no estaba completo o que era falso, ni siquiera quería estar involucrado en esta misión, pero...bueno, yo no...no quiero que pienses que yo...- se quedo sin más palabras, esperando respuesta de la chica enfrente de él, ella parecía estar asimilando todo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Como sabías que yo estaba ahí?-

-¡No lo sabía!- se apresuró a contestar Robin -Nunca me imaginé que el cliente se refería a ti-

Robin soltó un suspiro y volvió a pasar una mano por su cabello con la vista en el techo -Star en verdad que yo...-

-¡Oh! ¡Robin!- Starfire se levantó de un salto tacleando a Robin en un fuerte abrazo, los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello, Robin la sostuvo por la cintura pero el chico perdió el balance y cayó al suelo llevándose consigo a Star.

-¡Ouch!-

-¡Ay!-

Era un poco irónico que accidentalmente recrearan el momento en que se conocieron, ambos en el piso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Gar, Victor y Raven en la puerta, Robin y Starfire miraron en su dirección algo sorprendidos pero todavía sin deshacer el abrazo, Starfire arriba de Robin, una posición algo comprometedora.

-¡heeeeeey Capiii!- dijo Gar pícaramente.

* * *

**Ya le regresé a Robin su Starfire!**

**pero todavía falta saber muchas cosas ¿no? ;)**

**Review!**


	9. Charta

**9**

**Charta**

-Ejem- Victor se aclaró la garganta lanzándole a Robin una mirada extraña, parecía sorprendido y entretenido a la vez -¿interrumpimos algo?

Robin entró en pánico, se levantó tropezandose levemente, al ver que él había logrado pararse y había dejado a Starfire en el suelo se agachó para ofrecerle la mano, la chica la tomó para poder ponerse en pie.

-_No_...eh...-su voz sonó entrecortada y aguda, Gar soltó una risita, un poco sonrojado Robin volteó a ver a los chicos enfrente de él, Victor estaba con los brazos cruzados y seguía con esa, en opinión de Robin, estúpida mirada. Raven lo miró por unos segundos con la ceja levantada pero después centró su atención en Starfire, Gar tenía una mano sobre la boca para tratar de apagar sus risitas.

Starfire se daba palmaditas en la ropa para quitarse el polvo, Robin movió su cabeza hacia ella con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. ¿porque se sacudía? ¡lo que llevaba puesto ni siquiera podía llamarse ropa! Iba a señalarle esto a la pelirroja pero se contuvo, recordando que tenían "público"

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- respondió Robin entre dientes, a decir verdad había usado este tono de voz porque no se podía permitir sonar como pre-adolescente de nuevo.

-Eso espero- respondió de la nada Raven, los demás voltearon a verla extrañados. Gar dio un par de pasos para alejarse de ella.

-Tu cliente quiere hablar con todos nosotros- dijo Victor señalándola, en realidad él fue el que había propuesto ir a buscar a Robin para terminar ya con todo esto aunque tenía el presentimiento de que _esto_, fuera lo que fuese, apenas estaba empezando.

-¡Oh! ¡Tú debes de ser la persona que ayudó a rescatarme!- dijo alegremente Starfire y con los brazos abiertos se dirigió a Raven, Robin la jaló del brazo rápidamente. ¿Como era posible que a él sí lo golpeara y exigiera explicaciones y a Raven, al parecer una desconocida para Starfire, le ofreciera su agradecimiento tan...fácilmente? Robin se sintió un poco...celoso.

-No creo que sea buena idea tocarla- le dijo cuando soltó su brazo -es más, sera mejor que ni la mires-

Gar río por el comentario.

-Además estas sucia- dijo Raven arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

-Y tú estas loca, ¿que es peor?- Robin le lanzó una mirada retándola a contestar, después de todo ¿que esperaba? Starfire había estado como esclava en una de esas jaulas, la limpieza no era algo muy importante en esos momentos

Pero claro, Raven tenía una inmunidad muy especial a las miradas, regaños, reclamos, etc. de Robin por lo que simplemente lo ignoró.

-Tiene razón Robin, mi apariencia no esta en sus mejores momentos- dijo Starfire apenada mientras tocaba su cabello tratando de desenmarañarlo.

Robin la miró de arriba a abajo inconscientemente -Si quieres puedes bañarte, ahí esta el...- Robin señaló el baño con la mano y se vio interrumpido por otro abrazo de Starfire.

-¡Gracias! ¡realmente necesito un baño!- los demás chicos se le quedaron mirando mientras se dirigía al baño sonriente.

Con la mano en la cerradura de la puerta se volteó a verlos -¡No tienen porque esperarme! yo los alcanzaré donde sea que quieran platicar- dicho esto abrió la puerta y entró al baño antes de que los demás pudieran pestañear.

-Me muero de hambre- dijo Raven sin ninguna emoción en la voz -Comamos mientras tu novia se asea- Raven salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Por eso no tenemos mujeres a bordo!- dijo Gar con los brazos extendidos y alarmado -¡se mandan solas!

Victor lo golpeó en la cabeza

-¡Hey! ¿eso porque fue?-

-Porque tienes razón, amigo- contestó simplemente Victor, saliendo también de la habitación, Gar lo siguió y Robin también pensaba hacerlo pero Victor se apresuró a detenerlo con una mano.

-¿Como crees que va a llegar al comedor si no sabe donde es?- le dijo su musculoso amigo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la puerta del baño.

Robin tuvo que resignarse a esperar, sentado en su cama, a Starfire quien había comenzado a cantar en el baño (si se le pude decir cantar a gritar en un tono muy agudo usando palabras en Tamaraniano)

Silkie no paraba de aullar al escuchar el canto de la pelirroja.

* * *

-¿Robin?-

-¿Que?- Robin estaba recostado en su cama. Ya habían pasado 20 o 30 minutos, Starfire había dejado de cantar desde hace rato y Silkie estaba dormido en el piso junto a la cama.

-¡Que bueno que estas ahí! Necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Starfire, Robin pudo escuchar el crujir de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Que necesi...?- por una vez Robin desearía poder terminar sus frases frente a Star, la chica estaba envuelta en una toalla, su cabello todavía mojado escurria gotas de agua que caían al suelo. Robin agarró la almohada que estaba más cerca y se cubrió con ella la cara.

-¡Robin!- El chico supo que Starfire estaba cerca de él ya que la había escuchado acercarse gracias al ruido que sus pies descalzos y mojados hacían -Necesito ropa, el uniforme de esclavos ya esta demasiado sucio-

Robin se sintió incomodo al oírla pronunciar la palabra esclavo, ¿como podía estar tan tranquila después de haber pasado por eso?

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- al momento de que sus palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho con ese tono irritado, era un tono que usaba con todos y casi todos los días, a veces condescendiente o sarcástico y es que ya se había olvidado de hablar amablemente porque la verdad en frente de sus amigos no necesitaba ser así pero esta era Starfire y no quería parecer maleducado frente a ella.

-Préstame ropa- respondió Starfire simplemente.

-No tengo ropa de niña-

Starfire rió -bueno, ¡ya no soy una niña! cualquier cosa servirá-

Robin que todavía seguía con la almohada en la cabeza se limitó a señalar a su closet. Starfire se dirigió hacia allá y lo abrio de par en par, inspeccionando la ropa que pudiera quedarle y que le gustara.

Robin oía atento el movimiento que hacía la chica, de vez en cuando hacia sonidos como "uhmm" o susurraba "ahmm", el chico sentía curiosidad por saber que significaba todo eso pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Tienes ropa muy triste Robin- dijo Starfire, Robin río ligeramente.

-Solías vestirte con muchos colores ¿recuerdas?- continuó hablando la chica -verde, amarillo, rojo...-

Robin emitió un gruñido como respuesta.

-Al menos todavía tienes la bufanda de tu madre-

Robin se quedó helado por unos momentos, era cierto, la bufanda amarilla que solía usar todos los días había sido de su madre, era lo único que permitía tener para recordar a sus padres, no le había dicho de esto a sus amigos para evitar preguntas sobre su pasado.

Claro que de pequeño Robin solía contarle todo a Starfire, algo que no estaba seguro de continuar haciendo ahora.

-¡Oh! ¡que lindo saco azul!- Starfire cogió un saco que estaba en lo más escondido del closet, detrás de todos los otros sacos, era más pequeño que todos los demás también por lo que podría quedarle a Starfire, la chica era casi de la misma altura que Robin pero sus hombros y complexión en general eran más pequeños que los del chico.

-¡Agh!- Robin se llevó las manos a la cabeza (o más bien a la almohada) -¿todavía tengo eso? ¡pensé que ya lo había tirado!-

Era un saco que Alfred le había comprado a Robin cuando tenía 15 años, era para ocasiones formales. A Robin nunca le agradó mucho el saco, el color era el principal problema, era un azul celeste claro, demasiado "suave" para su gusto. Ya no le quedaba y había querido tirarlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero al permanecer escondido en su closet Robin simplemente lo olvidaba.

-Uhm, ¿que más? tal vez esta camisa...me quedará un poco grande pero...¡ah! ¡un cinturón!...que bien...-Starfire susurraba para sí sus comentarios. Robin simplemente la escuchaba, había algo en esta situación que lo hacía sentirse relajado.

-Sí, esto quedará- la chica asintió su aprobación y se quitó la toalla, la acomodó alrededor de su cabeza para secar su cabello y comenzó a vestirse.

Robin escucho el movimiento de ropa y pudo deducir lo que pasaba. Cogiendo la almohada con las manos para mantenerla en su lugar cubriéndole la cara, Robin se sentó en la cama.

-¿Que?...- La cabeza de Robin volteó hacia la dirección donde pensaba que estaba Starfire, cerca del closet -¿te estas vistiendo aquí?

Starfire estaba poniéndose los pantalones cuando Robin preguntó -obviamente Robin- le respondió con calma

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿porque no usas el baño?!- dijo escandalizado el chico maravilla señalando donde creía que estaba el baño -¿que tal...? !¿que tal si te veo desnuda?!

-¡Ay Robin! ni siquiera estas viendo- dijo Starfire riendo -además eres demasiado educado para hacer algo así-

Robin sintió como, por enésima vez ese día, se sonrojaba por la culpa de la pelirroja.

* * *

-Veo que no perdieron tiempo con la comida- dijo Robin fríamente.

Él y Starfire entraron una vez que la chica hubo secado y desenmarañado su cabello, llevaba puesto el saco azul de Robin y un cinturón negro encima de éste para mantenerlo en su lugar, debajo del saco vestía una camisa blanca (la más chica que encontró), traía unos shorts negros ya que todos los pantalones de Robin le quedaban muy grandes, estos y apenas sobresalían de la camisa. Por último llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas (también de Robin y le quedaban un poco grandes).

En la mesa lo que había parecido un banquete ahora eran solo platos vacíos.

-¡Meh! no te alborotes todavía queda un poco de pan, puré y creo que unas cuantas piezas de pollo- dijo Gar entre bocados de comida. Raven tampoco se había quedado atrás, aunque no era tan grotesca como Gar y Victor que parecían aspiradoras al momento de comer, la chica había dejado vacíos unos cuantos platos.

-¡Comen como bestias!- los regañaba Robin mientras llenaba un plato con un poco de todo para Starfire, la chica susurró "gracias" sonriendo cuando Robin le acercó el plato, Victor le volvió a lanzar esa extraña mirada a Robin pero este no se dio cuenta -¡Tú no comes carne y a veces creo que comes más que todos nosotros!- le decía Robin a un desinteresado Gar.

-Ten- Robin ya se había calmado y le acercó a Starfire la mostaza, ella lo miró algo sorprendida

-¡Lo recuerdas!- dijo la chica emocionada.

Robin trató de ignorarla aclarandose la garganta.

-¿Y bien? me imaginó que es hora de que nos des explicaciones ¿no?- le dijo a Raven

-¿No piensas comer?- preguntó Gar

-No tengo hambre- le contestó Robin sin darle importancia y con la mirada fija en Raven, esperando respuesta.

Raven lo miró unos momentos, como decidiendo por donde empezar, el único ruido en la habitación era el que Starfire hacia al comer.

-Bueno, es un poco complicado de explicar- comenzó a decir Raven apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa- tal vez no me crean pero deben de saber que lo que les voy a decir es completamente verdadero-

-Somos todo oídos- dijo Victor reclinándose en la silla y cruzando sus brazos.

Raven soltó un suspiro.

-Primero que nada, necesito saber si estas dispuesta a ayudarme Starfire-

La chica mencionada estaba a medio bocado cuando todos la voltearon a ver -¿mhm?-

-Tú y tu hermana, Blackfire- Robin se acercó a la mesa al escuchar esto, ¿sabría Raven sobre el incidente hace 10 años? -ustedes tienen la joya de Charta ¿no es verdad?-

Starfire casi se atraganta al oír esto, Robin le dio palmadas en la espalda -¿la joya de que?- preguntó el chico

Raven lo ignoró y siguió con la mirada fija en Starfire

-No tengo idea de lo que esta hablando- dijo inocentemente Starfire volteando a ver a Robin

-Mientes- dijo Raven- La joya de Charta, se dividió en dos, ustedes tienen una de las mitades, una muy importante-

-¿Todo esto por una simple joya?- preguntó Gar confundido -debe de tener serios problemas económicos -añadió en un susurro

Las dos chicas se miraban fijamente, como retándose una a la otra. Era obvio que Starfire sí sabía de lo que estaba hablando Raven.

-Starfire...- comenzó Robin -¿Es por esto que Blackfire te secuestró hace 10 años?

Starfire pareció volver en sí, sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a Robin -¿que..? ¡No! no es por eso yo...- se detuvo, tal vez porque recordó que no eran los únicos en la habitación.

-No es por eso pero esta relacionado- dijo Raven- ahora dime, ¿donde-esta-la-joya?-

Starfire se mordió el labio inferior.

-Starfire, ¿de que joya habla?- le preguntó Robin

-¡Ah!...es...-volteó a ver a Raven -¿porque te lo diría? yo no soy quien cuida esa estúpida piedra, Blackfire es la que debe de saber, ¡te equivocaste de Tamaraniana!- respondió Starfire levantándose de su asiento, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando sintió la mano de Robin agarrándola por la muñeca para detenerla.

-Explicáme que es esto de la joya, Starfire- le dijo Robin mirándola a los ojos. Era obvio que no la dejaría irse sin antes responder sus preguntas.

-En realidad es más como un rubí- comentó Raven

La pelirroja se quedo sin palabras, se volvió a sentar y empezó a abrir la boca solo que no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

-Es un portal- respondió Raven al ver que Starfire no decía nada y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Robin seguía sujetando a Starfire -Por eso esta dividido en 2, un portal a otra dimensión, una mitad es para pasar de esa dimensión a la nuestra y la otra para regresar, Starfire y su hermana tienen la otra mitad, la "piedra" que abre el portal para regresar a esa dimensión-

Los tres chicos la miraron aún más confundidos, Starfire evitaba la mirada de todos y se limitó a bajar la cabeza

-¡Oh claro!- dijo Gar sarcásticamente -¡Eso lo explica todo!

-Claro que no explica nada- dijo Raven bruscamente -Es muy importante que Starfire cooperé y me entregue esa mitad o si no todo el mundo estará en peligro, en esa dimensión existen seres con poder inimaginable, si no me ayudan todo lo que conocen estará perdido...¡algunos les llaman las sombras, los verdugos, demonios! tienen muchos nombres pero solo hacen una cosa, crear caos y destrucción, en estos momentos no hay nadie que pueda enfrentárseles...al menos no todavía...por eso los necesito y la piedra es la única salida que tenemos, tienen que...-

-Momento, momento- dijo Victor tocando la palma de su mano izquierda con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, un gesto como pidiendo medio tiempo -¿Nos estas diciendo que una especie de Apocalipsis esta cerca y que una piedra es un puerta para abrir la dimensión donde viven demonios y cosas de esas y si no te ayudamos el mundo esta perdido?

Raven lo miró con una expresión de total seriedad en la cara -En resumen, sí, algo así-

Robin, Victor y Gar se soltaron a reír con ganas.

-Mujer, ¡tienes una imaginación muy grande!- dijo Gar secándose las lagrimas de risa de los ojos

-¡Con esa historia podrías crear un libro de fantasía muy bueno!- dijo Victor

Robin iba a unirse a las burlas cuando se dió cuenta de que Starfire, como Raven, no se estaba riendo y miraba a Raven con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Star?-

-Es verdad- dijo la pelirroja volteando a ver a Robin por unos segundos para después bajar de nuevo la mirada -Blackfire...ella escondió la piedra, ella sabe usarla...yo no...-

-¿Usarla? ¿como puedes usar esa cosa? ¿se la lanzas a alguien?- preguntó Victor tratando de volver a tratar el asunto como una broma, no dió resultado, al parecer Robin le creía a la chica pelirroja y si Robin le creía era porque debían de haber buenas razones para confiar en ella.

-La piedr...joya aumenta tus habilidades físicas, tu resistencia, fuerza, etc. también cualquier otra "habilidad" especial que poseas...es por esto que es muy codiciada por todo tipo de locos ambiciosos- Starfire se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con las manos -¿Como se que no eres como todos los demás? ¡la seguridad del mundo, dices! ¡el mundo esta a salvo mientras la otra mitad no sea utilizada!- gritó Starfire

-Creo que ese es un buen punto- dijo Robin volteando a ver a Raven -si estas "cosas" salen de la _otra_ mitad, ¿para que buscas la mitad que abre el portal de _regreso_? ¿los "demonios" de los que hablan pueden_ salir_ usando la joya de Charta?-

Raven se levantó para quedar cara a cara con Starfire -¡A mi me importa poco conquistar el mundo! ¿acaso no lo ves? ¡es seguro que el portal se abrirá! ¡y la única forma de mantener a todos a salvo es regresando cualquier _cosa_ que salga!- Raven también gritaba, sus ojos empezaron a brillar ligeramente por lo que los cerró para tratar de calmarse -¡debes creerme Starfire! ¡no es coincidencia que tu y tu hermana tuvieran la joya! _¡no es coincidencia que tú y él se conocieran!_- Raven señaló a Robin cuando dijo la palabra _él _-¡este es nuestro destino lo queramos o no! y créeme ¡yo soy la _última_ persona que quiere lidiar con esto!-

Starfire pareció darse cuenta de algo ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Raven soltando un suspiro _-tienen_ que ayudarme-

-Tú...-Starfire se llevo una mano al pecho, consternada señaló la frente de Raven- Tu frente...la joya..._tú eres la otra mitad_-

En la frente de Raven había una pequeña piedra morada con forma de rombo, Robin ya la había visto pero no le había dado importancia.

-Así es Starfire...yo soy la que abrirá el portal-

* * *

**La joya de Charta, Raven, Portales, Demonios...¿les suena? :P es un poco como eso, pero no tanto, así que aunque piensen que ya saben como va la cosa, pues puede que no tengan idea jajaja (y si no tienen ni idea entonces mucho mejor!)**

**además en esta historia el pasado de cada personaje es muy importante ;)**

**Siento la tardanza con este capitulo pero tuve que revisarlo varias veces, había unas cosas que era mejor todavía no sacar y otras que decidí agregar y en fin, espero no tardarme tanto en el prox. capitulo.**


	10. Orgullo

**10**

**Orgullo**

-_tú eres la otra mitad_-

-Así es Starfire...yo soy la que abrirá el portal-

Starfire seguía asombrada por esa confesión, Blackfire le había contado...pero nunca pensó que...es decir que no todo lo que sabía Blackfire había resultado ser verdad, entonces ¿porque esta parte sí? esto quería decir que lo que su hermana le había contado de ella...el incidente...el incendio...tierra, agua,_ aire_, **fuego**...eso también era...¿verdad?

No, no, ¡no! porque si era verdad, si de verdad era lo que Blackfire le había contado entonces...ella muy apenas podía mantenerse a salvo, apenas y podía lograr sobrevivir, no era débil, las circunstancias la habían hecho fuerte, pero aún así...aún así...

Starfire volteó a mirar a Robin, la mirada de la chica se suavizó al ver su perfil, él seguía mirando a Raven con una ceja levantada, no entendía lo que pasaba y era obvio que no creía en algo tan increíble...siempre había sido muy racional. Si no lo veía por sus propios ojos, si no había pruebas que lo respaldaran, entonces no podía ser real...era tan diferente a ella, a Starfire solo le valió la palabra de su hermana para creer. No todo resulto ser cierto claro, pero es que a veces podía ser tan ingenua. Y aunque al pasar los años esa ingenuidad e inocencia se habían extinguido, la verdadera esencia de su ser todavía era la misma, para ella alguien era inocente hasta probar lo contrario, para ella el mundo no podía ser tan malo, incluso si el mundo la había tratado tan mal. Aunque odiara este aspecto de ella, tenía que admitir que todavía confiaba casi ciegamente en las personas.

La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse si Robin también había cambiado tanto como ella. Aunque a veces ella misma dudaba de haber cambiado.

-Esto...¿es una especie de broma?- preguntó Robin sobandose las sienes con los dedos, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto -¿esperas que crea que de tu frente van a salir un monton de demonios con la intención de terminar con el mundo?- Robin trataba de mantener la calma pero simplemente lo que había dicho Raven sonaba tan absurdo que dejaba de ser divertido.

-¿Y tu le crees?- Robin miró a Starfire incredulamente.

Strafire tragó saliva, miro a Raven, esta le devolvió una muy seria mirada. Tenía dos opciones: negarlo todo, burlarse de Raven y decirle a Robin que no había razón para creerle a la chica de cabello oscuro, él le creería, la discusión terminaría ahí y nada que dijera Raven podría convencerlo de lo contrario. La otra opción era contarle a Robin, decirle lo mismo que Blackfire le había contado pero ¿como saber ahora que era verdad y que era mentira? ¿como contarle sobre _eso_? eso..esa parte de la historia que Starfire siempre había estado segura que era mentira, que Blackfire se había inventado para mantenerla alejada...no, debía ser mentira, no podía dudar ahora...y tampoco podía dejar así a Raven...

-Sí. Lo que dice es verdad- Starfire cerró los ojos, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la pelirroja se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

* * *

Robin miró a Starfire con ojos entrecerrados, ella esquivaba su mirada.

-¿Entonces tu tienes la piedra?- pregunto lentamente Robin, como si estuviera cuestionando a un niño de preescolar.

Starfire simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Victor y Garfield permanecían callados, realmente no tenían nada que decir. Ninguno de los dos quería admitir la historia de Raven pero en el fondo ambos se sentían inquietos, había algo familiar en las palabras de la chica. ¿Como puedes llegar a recordar a alguien que nunca has conocido en tu vida?

-Entonces no veo el problema- Robin se levantó de repente, sonaba muy traqnuilo y despreocupado, como si estuviera hablando del clima con sus amigos -Starfire no tiene la piedra, Raven quiere la piedra, dos más dos es igual a cuatro- el muchacho se dirigió a Raven -¿que más quieres? busca por otro lado y déjanos en paz-

Raven también se levanto tan rápido que la silla donde estaba sentada cayó al suelo.

-No lo entiendes y desgraciadamente no es el momento para explicarlo...-Raven se acercó al chico quedando frente a frente. -No me importa si Starfire tiene o no la piedra, ella, tú y los otros dos idiotas tienen que permanecer unidos, desgraciadamente yo tampoco puede deshacerme de ustedes aunque quiera...y créeme realmente desearía no tener que lidiar con nadie...pero hay cosas más importantes en juego, esto es más grande que y que yo, apuesto a que ella...- Raven extendió el brazo apuntando a Starfire sin voltear a verla, Robin sí lo hizo y se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos de Starfire.

-...ella sabe de lo que estoy hablando, tal vez no en toda su extensión pero de seguro Blackfire se lo dijo ¿no es así Starfire?- Raven dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la pelirroja, ésta retrocedió un poco hasta que chocó con la mesa a sus espaldas.

-¡Suficiente!- Robin se interpuso entre las dos chicas, Starfire soltó un suspiro aliviada por la interrupción, -Starfire, tu vienes conmigo- la tomó de la muñeca para acercarla hacia él -ustedes- señaló a Victor y Garfield- mantenganla vigilada- volteó a ver a Raven - no quiero que hagas ninguno de tus trucos ¿entendido?-

Raven se quedo callada por un momento -¿porque habría de hacerlo?-

-¿Capi?- Garfield y Victor estaban ya de pie, no les gustaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber nada.

-Starfire y yo tenemos una charla pendiente- Robin miró a los ojos a la chica con una expresión dura mientras apretaba su muñeca asegurandose de que no escapara -mientras ustedes le harán una pequeña entrevista a Raven, ustedes quieren saber tanto como yo lo que esta pasando...y ahora mismo lo vamos a averiguar- dicho esto salió de la habitación jalando a Starfire.

Victor y Garfield se quedaron viendo a la puerta por unos segundos, después se lanzaron miradas de confusión entre ellos y por último se dirigieron a Raven.

-Entonces...-Garfield empezó con un tono incomodo -¿de donde dices que eres?- risita nerviosa seguida de un golpe en la cabeza de Victor.

-¡Auch!-

* * *

Starfire permanecía en silencio mientras los dos caminaban por la borda del barco, no quería ser ella la que empezara la conversación, de hecho se imaginaba que Robin la conducía hacia su habitación o a un cuarto cerrado, definitivamente se sorprendió cuando Robin decidió detenerse en una esquina llena de cajas de madera pero aún así a aire libre, era de tarde por lo que los rayos del sol llegaban inclinados, dentro de poco empezaría a atardecer.

El chico se sentó sobre una de las cajas, levantó su pierna izquierda pegándola casi a su pecho y apoyando su brazo sobre ella, mientras dejaba que su pie derecho tocara el suelo, con su otra mano le hizo una seña a Starfire para que se pusiera "cómoda".

Starfire se sentó en una caja que estaba casi frente a él, los dos pies en el suelo y dejando descansar sus manos en su regazo, estaba algo nerviosa por lo que le fuera a preguntar Robin, no quería contarle muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo quería contarle todo.

Decidió no hacer nada y evitar la mirada de Robin, tratando de ignorarlo.

Estuvieron así por lo que a Starfire le pareció una eternidad, en realidad fueron solo unos segundos.

Robin suspiró -¿y bien?- el chico pudo ver como su amiga se ponía rígida, ella trató de ocultarlo y seguía sin mirarlo pero para él, que estaba acostumbrado a leer a las personas, fingir sería inútil.

-Esto es lo que quiero que me cuentes: ¿que paso ese día? ¿porque Blackfire te llevó así? ¿donde has estado todos estos años? ¿porque estabas en un mercado de esclavos? ¿que tienes que ver con esa estúpida piedra? y por último...- Robin había estado levantando la voz, no podía negar que estaba molesto por tanta secrecía -por último...-dijo lentamente, tranquilizandose -¿porque nunca volviste?-

Starfire abrió la boca para responder pero no sabía como así que la cerró -...- no le quería contar todo a Robin porque ni siquiera ella misma sabía que era verdad y que era mentira y sobre todo no quería llegar a _esa_ parte...

-No se...- dijo al fin, le sostuvo la mirada con ojos suplicantes, _por favor no hagas preguntas_, pensó -Robin no te puedo contar que pasó ese día, tampoco sé exactamente que es lo que tengo que ver con la piedra de Charta...- suspiro - yo solo se que por esa piedra perdí muchas cosas...- Robin alzó una ceja, el chico era muy perspicaz y sabía que la información que omitían las personas era tan importante como la que decían.

-Estos años he estado en un muchos lugares: aquí y allá y de regreso y...- realmente no quería decirle a Robin los detalles de ser esclavo, a ella desde hace tiempo le había dejado de importar pero no sabía que pensaría su amigo de ella -bueno era una esclava porque a veces es más fácil así, me descuidé y me atraparon y, y...por favor no me odies-

Robin no dijo nada, Starfire empezó a juguetear con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Estas de acuerdo que eso no explica nada- la voz del chico era suave pero su mirada era penetrante, la chica solo asintió -Creo que tratas de proteger a Blackfire, no se de que o porque y es obvio que no puedo presionarte a que me digas que pasó ese día...por ahora- Robin no iba a darse por vencido, él merecía una explicación, después de todo pasó estos últimos años de su vida buscándola...no que fuera a admitirlo nunca ni a nadie, ni si quiera a sí mismo -y aunque no quiera decirte esto creo que lo mejor será que accedas a lo que pide Raven y le digas donde esta esa piedra- Starfire iba a empezar a protestar pero se contuvo -entre más rápido se vaya mejor ¿no crees? además no veo el punto de proteger tanto esa cosa si lo único que te ha hecho es daño- Robin se levanto de la caja y se acercó a Starfire tendiéndole la mano, Starfire lo miró confundida pero aún así tomó la mano del chico.

-Y no tienes que seguir siendo...- Robin realmente no quería decir la palabra, con tan solo pensar que Starfire tuvo que pasar por esa situación se sentía enfermo y enojado -...bueno, nadie tiene porque capturarte o forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres mientras yo este aquí, además el barco es demasiado grande y...lo que quiero decir es que estas a salvo aquí- el chico sonrió y apretó la mano de la chica al decir esto.

Starfire lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿era esa una invitación para quedarse? no podía negar que el hecho de que Robin quisiera tenerla cerca y a salvo la hacía feliz...pero eso también complicaba las cosas.

Con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos brillosos la chica safó su mano de la del chico y esquivando su mirada y en voz baja dijo:

-Lo siento Robin pero no me puedo quedar contigo-

La sonrisa del chico maravilla se desvaneció de su cara.

.

.

.

.

Robin parpadeó.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿tienes otro lugar a donde ir?- el chico fingió tranquilidad, ahí estaba él, ofreciéndole protección, un lugar donde quedarse y ella rechazándolo Sabía que no te tenía razones para esperar otra cosa de ella. Después de todo se habían conocido hace 10 años y solo por unos cuantos meses, la gente cambia y el hecho de que fueran amigos en ese entonces no los hacía amigos ahora ¿verdad?.

Entonces ¿porque sentía esa presión en su pecho y ese vacío? ¿porque se sentía molesto?...¿porque se sentía...decepcionado?

Porque él había estado 10 años buscándola y el saber que a ella no le importaba para nada tratar de explicarle...no, de confiar en él, eso lo hacía darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

-eh...yo...-Starfire comenzó a responder la pregunta del chico pero éste se apresuró a interrumpirla

-No te molestes, ¿sabes? esta bien - el tono de su voz decía que estaba todo menos bien -no tienes porque explicarme nada, si no quieres quedarte aquí no hay problema, es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras- dijo fríamente.

-Robin...-

-Será mejor que regreses con Raven le digas lo que tengas que decirle y acabemos con esto- Robin empezó a caminar por el pasillo, alejandose de Starfire- llegamos a puerto en dos días, entonces podrás irte-

Starfire se quedó sentada, quería detenerlo decirle que lo que más quería era poder quedarse con él en el barco, conocer a sus amigos y no tener que preocuparse de nada más...pero no podía, no podía arriesgarlo a los peligros y amenazas que ella tenía que soportar.

Era mejor así.

* * *

Ninguno sabía que el simple hecho de estar los cinco reunidos en el mismo lugar había dado marcha a una cadena de sucesos que cambiarían sus planes.

Ni siquiera Raven sabía que su plan cuidadosamente estructurado por tantos años se encontraría con algunos problemas debido al error que cometió una persona a miles de kilómetros de ellos.

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien?- un pescador que había sentido el temblor se acerco al montón de piedras, hace unos momentos había visto a la chica caer.

-¡Ah! ¡sí!- la chica dijo apresurándose a ocultar detrás de su espalda lo que tenía en la mano derecha - estoy bien. Yo solo... tropecé-

La chica no alcanzó a notar como el objeto en su mano empezaba a brillar dejando escapar pequeños rayos rojizos por las comisuras de sus dedos.

* * *

**No tengo perdón de díos! lo siento por no actualizar, primero no tenía tiempo de seguir escribiendo y luego cuando pude hacerlo me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi contraseña T.T y eso de tener como 6 cuentas de correo no es muy practico para una persona con memoria de corto plazo como yo XD**

**Estos días tambien estoy un poco ocupada con los proyectos finales pero trataré de no tener tan olvidada la historia, espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo en esta semana.**

**Que será esa parte que Starfire no quiere creer? ni contarle a Robin? seguirá Robin enojada con su amiga? seguirán siendo amigos? y Stafire le dirá a Raven donde esta la piedra? es eso lo único que quiere Raven? y que es eso del pescador y la otra chica? mmmmm...**

**no olviden dejar review!**

**;)**


	11. A Dormir

**11**

**A Dormir**

-Entonces...- Garfield intento comenzar, tenía muchas dudas, el problema es que no sabía exactamente que dudas tenía.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó cortante Victor con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Raven y sin parpadear.

-Parece que tienes una memoria algo deficiente, soy Raven, por si no lo recuer...-Raven quizó esquivar la pregunta.

No le funcionó.

-No, a lo que me refiero es: ¿quien eres tu como para tener, si lo que dices es cierto, un portal en forma de piedra incrustado en tu frente?-

-¡Uuuuh! ¡buena pregunta!- dijo emocionado Garfield.

Raven no contestó inmediatamente, no es que quisiera ocultarles toda la verdad, de hecho en algun momento tendría que llegar a contarles todo pero claro que ese "todo" podría ser demasiado para ellos en este momento, no quería asustarlos...más.

Pero ¿que contarles y que omitir? ¿por donde empezar?

Raven se preguntó de que podrían estar hablando Robin y Starfire en este momento, ¿que tanto sabía Starfire? era obvio que ni siquiera la mitad porque si no estaría más que dispuesta a ayudar.

Raven siguió callada, tomandose su tiempo, en realidad no se partía la cabeza por encontrar una respuesta, ya sabía que era lo que tenía que decirles y todo lo haría a su debido tiempo pero aún así quería observarlos por un momento...eran tan diferentes a como los recordaba y aún así...tan iguales. A decir verdad se sentía irritada por estas cuatro personas con las que tenía que lidiar ahora,_ ellos_ todavía no eran _ellos._

Nunca fue buena haciendo amigos, los únicos que había tenido...las circunstancias eran lo que la habían ayudado aquella vez. Ahora las circunstancias eran las que parecían estar en su contra.

-Soy hija de Trigon- los otros dos chicos se limitaron a quedarse callados, Raven sonrío, una declaración así en Azar, su hogar, hubiera hecho desmayar por lo menos a un par de personas.

-Uhm...¿felicidades?- dijo riendo Garfield.

-No, no es algo por lo que alegrarse- continuó igual de misteriosa la chica -Trigon es un demonio, uno de los tantos que están atrapados en la otra dimensión y a decir verdad es el más peligroso de todos.-

-Entonces...si tu eres hija de un demonio eso te hace...- Victor alzó su ceja incrédulo, en parte no lo dudaba pero ¿debía de sentirse asustado? porque no lo estaba, tal vez debido a la apariencia de la chica que era muy normal, bueno es verdad que estaba algo pálida, más de lo usual y que no cualquiera traía una piedra en su frente pero aún así no se veía_ tan_ diabólica.

Garfield pensaba ligeramente diferente, después de todo lo que había hecho la chica, engañar así a Robin y salirse con la suya era sin duda obra de una persona peligrosa. Quería salir de la habitación corriendo en ese momento para contarle a su capitán y echar a la chica por la borda lo más rápido posible.

Curioso que los dos chicos, en su mente al menos, estuvieran de acuerdo en algo: esta chica, aunque su presencia los hiciera sentir incomodos, aunque tal vez le tuvieran un poco de miedo y aunque reconocieran que era peligrosa, aún así...los dos sentían como si pudieran confiar en ella.

¿Porque?

-Mitad demonio, exacto- Raven estaba consciente de la confusión de los chicos. sonrió para sí.

-Pero no deberían porque temer. Al menos no de mi mitad demonio...de mi mitad humana, tal vez. Después de todo conozco todos los secretos de la región de Azar-

-Eso...no me tranquiliza- dijo Gar.

-¿Porque molestarnos? ¿porque nosotros? me imagino que desde un principio sabías que la otra mitad la tenía la hermana de esa chica, entonces ¿porque venir y armar todo esto? ¿porque no ir directamente con ella?- preguntó Victor. Las dos chicas estaban ocultando muchas cosas, eso era obvio y tal vez Starfire podría contestar algunas de sus dudas, esa chica se veía más dispuesta a cooperar. Pero Raven era la que parecía conocer la historia completa.

-Buena pregunta y obviamente hay una buena respuesta pero por ahora solo digamos que el destino los puso en mi camino-_ y en mi pasado _pensó la chica. Una punzada de desilusión llegó de repente, solo que no era ella la dueña de esa emoción. Al parecer Robin y Starfire habían terminado de hablar.

-¿Porque insiste en seguir con el misterio? ¡odio las historias de suspenso!- dijo Gar agitando los brazos rápidamente, la razón por la que odiaba las historias de suspenso era porque se distraía tan fácilmente que perdía el interés antes de saber el final de la historia.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un malhumorado Robin, aunque a decir verdad esa expresión de seriedad era habitual en su cara. Algunas veces Gar y Victor se burlaban de él dieciendole que para tener 19 años tenía el espíritu de un hombre viejo de 60.

-Tú, ¿me imagino que ya te mostraron la habitación que ocuparas mientras llegamos a puerto no?- dijo Robin dirijiendose a Raven.

Raven captó la indirecta para que saliera de la habitación. Al menos ya no la llamaba bruja.

-Así es capitán- la chica se dirigió a la puerta pero al pasar a lado de Robin se detuvo -estuviste esperando 10 años, no dejes que tu orgullo te haga perder más tiempo- le dijo en un susurro, los demás chicos no se dieron cuenta.

Una vez que Raven saliera Robin se acerco a sus amigos y soltó un suspiró mientras se desplomaba en la silla más cercana.

-capi, te ves horrible, uno pensaría que después de encontrar a tu novia de la infancia tal vez dejarías de estar tan amargado- Garfield dijo sonriendo.

Robin golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa -¿que les contó Raven?-

Victor se acercó a Robin -No mucho, dice que es hija de un demonio y habló del destino y esas cosas-

Robin lo volteó a ver con una ceja levantada.

-No me mires así, ¿tú que pudiste sacarle a tu novia?- esta era el turno de Victor de sonreír.

-primero, ella NO es mi novia ¿porque querría yo que lo fuera? ¡no es como si me hubiera enamorado a las 9 años! han pasado ya 10, ni si quiera la recordaba, ya había olvidado que tenía ojos verdes ¿sabes? además no es que fuera mi culpa que ella fuera una...una...pues eso...que estuviera en ese lugar, ¿que esperaba? no es como si ella me estuviera esperando durante este tiempo...-Robin se detuvo en seco, los otros dos chicos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca habían visto a su capitán hablar así, como si no tuviera ni idea de nada.

Era graciosisímo.

Robin también se dió cuenta de su comportamiento e incluso ya podía ver las burlas venir de sus amigos, necesitaba controlarse y ordenar sus sentimientos. ¿quien se creía Starfire que era para venir a descontrolarlo de esta manera?

-Ejem- el chico se aclaró la garganta -ella tampoco me dijo mucho- Robin vio a Gar abrir la boca así que antes de que pudiera decir algo decidió levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la puerta

-Bueno, creo que no queda más que descansar por hoy, lo veo mañana por la mañana, buenas noches-

Victor y Gar se miraron uno al otro y al cerrarse la puerta detrás de Robin los dos chicos se tiraron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Robin seguía golpeandose mentalmente por su _escena_ con sus amigos, al salir de ahí lo único que había hecho era darles más tiempo para pensar en otras formas de burlarse de él mañana.

¿Que esperaba? por quincuagésima vez se volvió a preguntar el chico. No era como si al encontrar a Starfire las cosas volverían a ser como hace 10 años, ¿acaso pensaba que si la volvería a ver los dos inmediatamente volverían a la misma rutina? el recuerdo que tenía de ella comiendo helado a su lado ahora parecía muy lejano, demasiado lejano y eso que hace unos días parecía como si hubiera sido ayer.

¿Acaso solo el era el recuerdo del pasado lo que extrañaba? porque definitivamente no podía decir que conocía a esta Starfire, es decir ella y él habían crecido por caminos separados. él mismo sabía que él había cambiado demasiado estos años.

Había sido un error esperar que las cosas siguieran como antes.

Había sido un error también querer encontrarse con la misma Starfire que conoció de pequeño.

Robin abrió la puerta de su cuarto todavía con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza que desaparecieron rápidamente dejando su mente en blanco al ver lo que había en su cuarto.

Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces.

Era Starfire, en una de sus pijamas (unos pantalones grises y una playera negra sin mangas que ni siquiera recordaba que todavía tenía), la chica estaba en su cama riendo a carcajadas mientras jugaba con Silkie que se empeñaba en lamerle la cara.

Robin seguía paralizado en el marco de la puerta, su mano todavía sosteniendo la manija.

-¡Oh Robin! ¡Te estaba esperando!- dijo entre risas la pelirroja -¿todavía prefieres dormir en el lado derecho de la cama como cuando éramos pequeños?-

Robin tragó saliva.

-Eh...-

* * *

-No podemos seguir así, es demasiado fuerte, no podremos vencerlo- una voz masculina, se oía desesperado y molesto consigo mismo. Esa persona se llevó una mano a su costado, estaba adolorido.

Rápidamente una mujer se puso a su lado, tratando de ayudarlo con la herida. Estaba llorando.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, lo siento- la mujer no paraba de temblar -nunca debí ayudarlo, es mi culpa que ahora ya no...-

-¡No!- otro hombre la interrumpió -todo esta bien, solo tenemos que controlarlo- el hombre no parecía muy seguro de que su respuesta.

-Lo que necesitamos es tiempo- otro hombre se unió a la conversación -sin la joya no puede seguir-

-Hay una manera- otra mujer diferente a la que lloraba dijo tranquilamente, aunque su voz se escuchaba triste.

-¿Que quieres decir?- el tercer hombre preguntó consternado.

-Yo todavía tengo algo de poder, yo puedo darnos tiempo, solo...-

-¡NO!- _5_ voces gritaron al unísono.

la mujer sonrío -No hay porque alarmarse, solo estamos hablando de tiempo, no es una decisión final... aunque puedo entender porque podrías estar renuente a esta decisión- la mujer volteó a mirar a la otra persona, otra mujer envuelta en una capa.

-El tiempo lo borra todo- respondió la mujer de la capa.

-Esto no, nunca- la mujer de la sonrisa extendió su mano, el tercer hombre que había hablado puso su mano sobre la de la mujer, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Al final la mujer de la capa sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Es una promesa?- preguntó, aún insegura.

-Es una promesa...Raven-

-¡NO!- Raven se despertó con sudor en la cara, su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

_Solo un sueño. _se dijo a sí misma.

El mismo sueño que había tenido cada noche desde hace ya 100 años.

* * *

**Un pequeño capítulo pero tenía que actualizar para que sepan que todavía no los he abandonado ;)**

**jeje**


End file.
